For Ever and Ever
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Sequel to 'For Ever And For Always' The Inu gang is back with a new enemy. This time they must work together to protect Izayoi and Toshiro's children from an enemy who is collecting unique powers. Starts slightly before the end of the prequel.
1. The First Time

I know many have been waiting for the newest chapters, but due to a computer crash I had lost all of my work. I was forced to rewrite it when I couldn't get the files back so some of the chapters have been moved around a bit so take a second to at least skim and see where you left off the last time.

* * *

><p>I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters!<p>

By popular demand I was forced into action, so without farther wait or commands for a second story, here is the sequel to 'For Now and For Always'

(Note: this story starts before the epilog in the previous story) So without waiting any longer!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Izayoi opened her eyes seeing the ceiling of a house not from here era. Blinking to clear her vision, she heard someone move closer to her side. Turning slightly she saw Taro looking at her with Worry clear on his face.

"Why are you looking so worried?" She asked with a small smile as he frowned slightly.

"Why? Because you were run through several times and pushed yourself harder than you should have. You could have died half-breed." He said making her shake her head.

"Like you didn't do the same thing, ya flea bag." She shot back. The two looked at each other for a moment before smiling.

"You really did have us all worried." He told her as he looked at her sadly. "We had to rush you back here so your mom could save you." Izayoi slowly sat up as he helped her gently. "Don't do that again." He said, as she looked up into his eyes ready to shoot a comment back only to see the worry and sadness.

"Taro…" She trailed off before she placed her hand on his check with a soft smile. "You know I would never leave you. A mangy wolf like you wouldn't last long without me." He smirked and shook his head slightly before putting his one hand behind her head and pulling her to him as they kissed. Pulling back the two sat smiling at each other.

"Now who's the one holding things up?" He grinned before kissing her again. "You should get some more sleep." He whispered.

"Only if you lay with me."

"You'll allow this mangy wolf to lay with a stupid half-breed?" He asked with a smile making her laugh softly before shoving him gently.

"No. I'm allowing my mate to lay with me." She smiled as they maneuvered to lie on the bed cuddled together.

Three Months later Izayoi, Toshiro, and Taro made a trip to the wolf den to see how everyone was doing after the war. Koga and Taro had a long discussion ending in Taro leaving angrily as Toshiro was with Izayoi and the other wolves talking. She looked up as he stormed out and Koga stood at the entrance stopping him making both glare at each other. She slowly stood and went over to them to see if there was something she could do only to see Taro take off leaving Koga with crossed arms.

"What happened?" She asked looking at him.

"He refuses to listen." He said still slightly angry at his eldest son.

"You act like that's something new." She smiled. "I'll go talk to him and see what I can do." She said with a grin making Koga look at her. It had been three months since the end of the war and he still couldn't believe that the young woman who was once a little girl to his ex-rival, now stood in front of him as his eldest son's soon to be mate. Giving a small nod she turned to call to her brother telling him she would be back before taking off.

"Koga, what's going on?" Ayame asked as she walked over to her mate.

"Taro refuses to listen. He wants nothing to do with the pack; he wants one of his brothers to take over instead." He said looking out of the cave. "She went to talk to him."

"Well you know you can't force him to do anything. You haven't been able to do that in a while. Besides, would the pack be able to handle an Inu hanyou as an Alfa female? She would be the perfect choice but is it best for the pack?" She asked looking up at him as he sighed.

"Well she went to talk to him, if anyone can make him do anything the mutt's pup can." He said with a small smirk.

Izayoi ran through the forest tracking Taro's scent before she was forced to stop seeing Saburo standing in her way. He smirked and watched her slow to a stop before he started walking over to her.

"Have you seen your brother?" She asked as he walked over.

"Why are you looking for him?" He asked with a scoff.

"Because I want to talk to my mate." She said narrowing her eyes. She knew how Saburo worked and knew he was still after her to be his mate. Taro and he were always in arguments about her and she knew he was going to try to pull something.

"Mate? He's not your mate, and he doesn't deserve such a hanyou as you." He grinned before reaching out quickly grabbing her. "Now, me on the other hand…. I would treat you like the princess you are." He said pulling her closer. She pulled her one hand back to punch him only to have it stopped by him. She narrowed her eyes as she started flailing to get out of his grasp.

"Let go of me or Taro-"

"Will what? He's run off somewhere and away from you." He smiled as he started moving closer and closer to her. She started gathering her powers only to see him smile as he placed a seal on her back making her wince slightly before she couldn't move anymore. "See what happens when you take charge? I know a few people who are very powerful with their seals. I helped them out a while ago and they repaid the favor by giving me a special seal."

"You bastard!" She growled making him laugh.

"Don't fuss, it will all be over soon enough and then that worthless brother of mine will have no claim." He started kissing her as she tried to focus on moving to get away and to find help. As he started taking her clothes off, tears came to her eyes as she realized there was no way out. Slowly he stated to run his hand down between her legs as she cried out.

"Taro!" She screamed making Saburo laugh.

"You can cry all you want, he is long gone and no one will hear you out here." He said before continuing. Just as he was about to finish the job he was tackled. Izayoi could only hear a vicious growl before she opened her eyes and saw Taro kneel next to her.

"Iz." He whispered pulling the seal off before wrapping her kimono back around her as she cried into his chest. "It's alright."

"The seal… I was so powerless…." She cried and held tight to him as he saw his brother starting to get up and walk over to them. Taro moved Izayoi to the side where she could be safe before he stalked out to his brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked making Saburo shrug.

"It's not like she's taken. She's still up for grabs and her sent is especially enticing. I'm surprised you haven't given in to the sweet scent of an exhilarating half demon." Saburo's eyes clouded as Taro narrowed his own. "If you refuse to take such a fine specimen, then she is available to whoever gets her first."

"She is my mate!" Taro called and the two brothers charged both clashing and slicing through the other. Taro landed as Saburo slammed into the ground before slowly getting up hearing Taro growl. "You go near her again and I'll kill you!" He threatened as Saburo's eyes went wide and he took off into the forest around them. Taro turned and looked at Izayoi as she stood up and the two wrapped their arms around each other.

"Taro…."

"Iz, I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner." He whispered as she shook her head and looked up at him.

"What was he talking about?" He looked at her trying to stay slightly away from her.

"Your scent. You're not like normal demons, humans or even half demons. There's something about your scent that has him and several others riled up and now that you're…." He trailed off as she looked at him.

"In heat?"

"Yeah. That's why I didn't want you to go out without someone with you. Until we're mated demons are going to search for miles to find you and try to make you theirs." He explained. She looked up at him as he took a step back.

"Is that why you're staying so far away from me and not sleeping at night?" She asked looking at him as he glanced from the corner of his eye before giving a small nod knowing that if he lied she was make him regret it. She took a step towards him making him take a step back.

"Iz, I can't get too close…" He trailed off as she continued to walk towards him as he walked back only to have his back hit a tree. She smirked as she shook her head. "We can't, I can't, you-" He was cut off by her hand on his mouth.

"You act like I don't have a demon nose." His eyes went wide. "You really think I could miss your scent for the last several days. Even at night when you think I'm sleeping and try to sneak off."

"We can't. Not here." He said barely able to talk as she kissed his neck. She smiled and gave a nod as she looked up at him. "You have no idea what it takes." He said before closing his eyes trying to calm down before they started back to the cave. "Why did you leave the den?"

"Because you looked mad and your dad said it was something about you not listening. I had to go make sure a flea bag like you didn't get hurt." She paused as he smiled. "What was that whole thing about, anyway?"

"He wants me to take over after him and mom retire. I don't want to take over. The pack is set on their demon wolf leaders and they would go along with it but it wouldn't be good for the pack if you were their alpha female. I refuse to leave you just to be the wolf tribe leader and my dad only cares about me taking over." He sighed as he looked off towards the den angrily.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I wanted to live in the village with you and to have Akio or Jiro have the title. He got mad because I didn't want it and because I told him Saburo shouldn't even be considered." He said as they continued on their way.

"You're dad wasn't happy when I left to find you." She said as the den came in sight.

"He's going to be even worse when I tell him what Saburo just tried to pull." He said sternly as he started stalking to the cave opening. Izayoi reached out catching him and making him turn to look at her.

"We both know why he did it and really it's only his demon on pure instinct. Why don't we keep this time between me and you? Next time he tries something you can tell your dad after you hurt him or…." She smiled as they pulled closer. "We always have my dad." Taro laughed as he leaned down giving her a small kiss before the two turned to walk back in finding Taro's parents not far from the entrance.

"Have you cooled down?" Koga asked as his son walked into the den with Izayoi not far behind. Taro glanced at her as she smiled and walked over to her brother who stood waiting before he looked back at his father with a sigh.

"I'm fine now, but my answer is still no." He said as Koga narrowed his eyes. Ayame looked between the two before she stopped the staring contest.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Koga, you cannot just demand he take over. He needs to make his own choices in life and if this is what he wants then you need to see that. He is a smart boy. He knows this isn't something to be taken lightly." She said looking at Taro.

"I've thought about this for a while now. I know you want me to take over and me being the oldest I should but it's not where I want to spend the rest of my life." He said looking at his parents as Ayame smiled seeing the quick glance at Izayoi who was off to the side talking with her brother.

"Then explain to me why you refuse to have Saburo as the leader. You want Akio and Jiro to be chosen but not your other brother." Koga asked making Ayame look at Taro confused as he clenched his fists and looked over at Izayoi.

"If he were to become the leader of the pack, there would be nothing left. He would try to take something that's not his and he will be killed one day. If you pick him as the leader…" He trailed off and looked his father dead in the eye as he continued. "I want nothing to do with the pack from then on."

"Taro…" Ayame said as Taro shook his head.

"I've made my decision and he's gotten on my last nerve." He said turning away leaving his parents slightly confused.

That night Taro was sitting on the ledge by the den's opening when he heard someone behind him. Turning slightly he saw Izayoi walking over smiling. She stopped and only stooped down to talk to him as he smiled at her.

"Are you going to come to bed tonight?" She watched him shake his head. "I wish you would get some sleep. You haven't been to bed in two days. You may be full demon but you can't last forever with no sleep."

"I'll get some rest later." He said softly before she kissed his head making him smile. "You make sure you're rested. That seal took a lot out of you earlier." He said making her smiled and nod.

"Good night flea bag."

"Night half-breed." He chuckled as she turned and left passing Koga on the way. Koga walked out to see his son sigh and look back out at the night sky.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked making his son look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Well, since you're up….. Why don't you tell me what's going on between you and your brother?" Taro looked at his father as he sat down.

"Just keep him away from me and Izzy." He said looking away again.

"Why? You two used to be pretty close. Always having each other's backs in fights and now…. What happened?" Taro looked at Koga before he sighed.

"We've been dealing with it behind everyone's back. Izzy has only told Hanna and Shiro but we don't want people getting involved." Koga looked at him confused. "He has been going after Izzy for years and it's only been avoided and stopped temporarily by the war, but now that it's over he's been trying harder."

"What do you mean?"

"She says no but he takes her as available because she's not marked. He's going for more drastic measures now and if he keeps going…." He looked at his father.

"How far are you willing to go for that girl?" Koga asked

"I would die thousands of times over. It's funny, I never really noticed. Since we were kids we were always fighting and arguing trying to be better than the other but the last few years…. I don't think I can live without her. I saw her hurt and I just moved. It's like I had no control over my body." He said looking at his clawed hands.

"Your demon seems to know what's best. If you're prepared to die for her and to let her carry your heart, then it sounds like you've already chosen your life." Taro looked at his father before giving a small smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So tell me what that was about a seal?" Taro's eyes went wide and he looked at his father who sat waiting. "You think I wouldn't have heard that?"

"Dad, I… I told you we want to keep people out of it." Koga stared at his son making him sigh. "Saburo went after her again when she went to find me. She was completely overwhelmed. He has no control once so ever."

"He attacked Izayoi?" Taro nodded. "Maybe it's better not to let people know."

"He needs to learn control. He was like a complete animal because of her scent. If he tries again in the village I don't think Inuyasha will handle it well."

"Well you are one of the rare ones able to withstand a female's scent like that. She is nothing like anyone I've encountered but it could be because of who her parents are. If you really want advice on that stuff Inuyasha is the one to talk to. He was able to withstand Kagome's scent for the entire time they were together. But also know there are those out there who are weak against any female's scent. Just because you can pull yourself to reality and keep yourself sane, doesn't mean everyone can." Koga said making Taro nod.

"Can you at least do something with him? If he goes after her again, I don't know if I'll be able to hold back." Koga gave a nod.

"I'll see what I can do in the morning. You get some rest. You have to head back in the morning. Can't have the mutts away from each other for too long." He laughed as Taro shook his head with a smile.

Two days later Taro sat in the tree outside of the house Inuyasha had built. He sighed as he looked over into the window to see Izayoi tossing in her sleep. He was startled by a voice from a few branches below him making him looked down to see Inuyasha.

"Why are you out here again?" He asked as he made his way up to sit next to Taro who smirked.

"Why are you out here?" He asked making Inuyasha shake his head.

"You've been coming out here for the last four nights you've been here. What gives?" Taro looked at him feeling slightly awkward talking to Inuyasha about his daughter and her heat but knew that he wouldn't be left alone unless he told. He looked over to see Izayoi settle under the blankets facing the window. "What happened when you went to the den? The three of you have been acting differently." Taro looked at him before looking down. With a sigh he looked back at Inuyasha.

"My brother. Saburo won't leave her alone no matter what and since…. Well her scent…." Inuyasha nodded knowing what the young wolf demon was talking about. "Not only are more demons after her but my brother is trying harder and harder to get what he wants."

"Have you told your father about it?"

"Yeah, he said he's going to do what he can, but that still doesn't stop him from going after her."

"Well between you, and Shiro I think he'll have a hard time getting to her and add in everyone else and there's no way. Besides, no matter how much I hate it, she's an adult and has made her choice. I'll be damned if I let someone try to take that away and make her unhappy." Taro looked over at Izayoi again as Inuyasha did the same. "So you still haven't told me why you haven't been sleeping." Taro looked at him as his hopes of him forgetting the original thought died.

"I… I… I only have so much control. Even if it's more than most, even I can't last all that long. My dad was asking why I wasn't sleeping and he told me to talk to you about it." Inuyasha smirked as he remembered having to have control around Kagome all those years ago. Taro looked away, "I really don't feel right talking to you about me and her scent." Inuyasha chuckled softly before shaking his head.

"Just a tip, don't breathe the scent, and don't fight it." He got ready to jump down. "She may be my daughter but us guys have to stick together. Especially with women like her and Kagome." He smirked and he dropped and went back into the house leaving Taro to think.

"Taro, you're going to sleep?" Izayoi asked confused two nights later. Taro smiled as he walked over focusing his nose on every other scent than her.

"I think I'll die without any more sleep." He said making her smile. "Besides with your family on the other side for the next few days there's no one in the house to protect you." She rolled her eyes before they settled on him and noticed his eyes starting to cloud and his scent spiking. She slowly turned and started walking to him as he fought to keep control.

"Hey, wolf, come here." She said with a smile as he unconsciously obeyed until they were face to face. "You gonna be able to sleep tonight?" She asked only to have him lean down and kiss her passionately. Slowly his one hand moved to her waist as his other sat behind her head, while her arms wrapped around his neck. The two pulled apart to look at each other breathing heavily, both trying to control themselves. Taro kissed her again before moving his kisses to her neck making her moan before trying to gain control.

"Iz, I can't…." He said looking at her trying to pull back in control but losing his as her golden eyes darkened and she ran her hands down to gently taking his fur top off to let her run her fingers over his toned muscles. As her fingers danced across his skin, he felt his control slip right away. They started to undress each other and move to the bed where they let their instincts take hold.

Izayoi bared her fangs and Taro did the same, both biting the other's shoulder as they went over the edge together. Pulling back they both lay breathing heavy on the bed cuddled together.

"I never imagined…." Izayoi said as she laid her head on his chest.

"That you'd be mated to the flea bag?" He laughed as she nodded with a giggle. "I never imagined I'd be mated to the half-breed."

"But I bet you don't care." She smiled as she leaned up looking at him.

"I couldn't care less, mate." He said making her smile brightly as she kissed him.

"We have to go see how the slayer village is in the morning. We should get some sleep." Taro nodded as he smiled laying back down. "Good night… mate." She said making his heart beat faster and a smile to spread across his face knowing that he was mated to the woman he loved.


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2

Taro and Izayoi woke up in the late morning still cuddled together. They knew they needed to get dressed and start on their way to meet, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and their kids at the demon village but they only wanted to spend more time laying together. The two sighed as they got out of bed and dressed before leaving to the slayers village. Most of Sango and Miroku's family and villagers were able to stay in the land of the living; those able went to the demon slayer's village to live out what life they were given in happiness. Shippo had gone to help set up more huts with Miroku, Sango, and their children, Taro, and Izayoi were supposed to go help after seeing her family off to the other side of the well. The two ran as far as they could before the sun sank leaving them to make a small fire to sleep by.

By the afternoon of the next day they reached the village, walking in to see Shippo and Hanna walk over to them. Shippo looked at his sister and then turned his gaze to Taro who was watching Izayoi closely before Hanna pulled her away leaving Shippo and Taro alone.

"So, I guess I'm the first to welcome you to the family?" Shippo chuckled as Taro's eyes went wide. "You forget I'm a demon?" He laughed.

"Yeah I guess I forgot all about the scent." Taro said looking at Shippo before his eyes went wide again making Shippo laugh.

"Don't worry. Mom and dad have been waiting for a while. Since you've asked her, and from what I heard Dad basically told you to go for it the other night." Taro started to blush making Shippo laugh even harder. "When mom finds out you're gonna be over run so for now, enjoy the quiet…..and help build something's." He smirked as he and Taro walked off to join Miroku.

"It's about time you two got here." Miroku said looking at Taro who shrugged and Shippo chuckled softly making the ex-monk look at him. "What's going on? I know that look." He said looking between the two.

"Looks like I have another brother." Shippo smiled as he started to work and Miroku stared at Taro. "Miroku, you hand me the tools?" He asked from the roof snapping Miroku from his daze. "Taro, give me a hand." The men set to work as Hanna pulled her best friend behind her to where the women were cleaning and setting up the huts to be used.

"Izzy, I was wondering when you would get here." Sango smiled as she saw her daughter and Izayoi run up. The women who knew her stopped to say hello when Hatsu dropped the box she was carrying and stared at her cousin making a few look at her.

"You….you…." She stuttered walking closer to her cousin. "I can't believe it! Does uncle Inu know?" She asked making Izayoi blush slightly as she narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Does your father know?" She asked making the girl freeze in her tracks to stare. "I take that as a no." Hatsu narrowed her eyes and the two glared making the others even more confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Hanna as she looked between the two.

"She's mated." Mina said with a sly smile as she walked out behind the others. Izayoi and Hatsu turned their glare to Mina as she grinned. "And Hatsu doesn't want people knowing about her and that guy. I think Lord Sesshomaru would be less than pleased….. Oops." She giggled before she took off running behind Ayame as she walked out with a bright smile making Izayoi slouch. Thinking about how bad this day was going to be. If her secret was out

"Mated?" Hanna smiled as she pulled her friend into a hug before giving a smile they knew well. "Why didn't you want to tell anyone?" She asked making the two look at each other before smirking making her eyes go wide. "Never-"

"Probably the same reason you don't people to know you're pregnant." Izayoi smiled as Sango's eyes went wide and she dropped what she was holding to stare at her daughter.

"What we do all the work and you guys just sit around?" Shippo asked as he, Taro, Miroku and Ryuu walked over. "Or is it secret telling time?" He asked looking at the women stunned and glaring. Taro looked at his mother who was slightly shocked and his sister laughing behind her.

"I think its secret telling time, right Izzy?" Izayoi and Taro's eyes went wide as they looked at the seventeen year old wolf demon standing with her mother.

"Izzy, what's going on?" Asked Hanna as Izayoi opened her mouth to talk as Mina started to giggle as the wind picked up making Ayame drop her box and stare at her son and Izayoi.

"Mina, you better start running." Taro warned glaring at his little sister and she laughed. "'Cause I'm gonna kill you when I get a hold of you!" He called running after his sister as Ayame looked at him then to Izayoi. "Get back here!" He yelled only to have her stop and stick her tongue out only making Taro growl.

"Izzy?" Ayame asked making her shrink in her spot slightly. Shippo watched before glancing at Miroku and the others.

"Hey, Izzy think you could give me a hand with something?" He asked trying to spare his sister only to have Sango narrow her eyes.

"Shippo, what are you trying to hide? What is going on?" She asked making Izayoi look at her brother as several more showed up.

"What's going on?" Koga asked as he saw Taro lunge at Mina again.

"Hi daddy." She smiled as she ran to him with Taro not far behind.

"Mina, I swear!" He yelled as she wrapped her arms around Koga with a bright smile.

"What's going on?" Koga asked again as Taro caught Mina and covered her mouth. Koga looked at his son raising an eyebrow when Ayame spoke.

"Taro let your sister go." Taro looked at his mother and saw the look she had on her face knowing she knew. "Koga, you need to have a talk with him. Now." She said as Taro winced at the sound of her voice. "Izayoi lets go." She said making the young woman look at Taro worried before following orders. She knew better than to go against any of the adults. As Ayame and Izayoi walked away Koga looked at his son confused.

"A talk? About what?"

"Nothing. You know mom and her over-"

"Mating." Mina blurted out only to have Taro lunge at her making her giggle and run behind Koga.

"When I get my hands on you….!" He warned making her laugh as Koga's stunned face started to turn into a smile. Sango and the others stood staring at the two men as Taro tried to shy away from the group.

"You mean…?" Sango asked looking at Taro as he turned to look at her. He nodded wincing, as he waited to the lectures to follow.

"Does uncle Inu know?" Hanna asked knowing how her uncle was with Izayoi. "I mean…"

"Dad knows, I guarantee it." Shippo interjected. "They should be here in a few hours anyway. They were only dropping the kids off so they could help here." He said and glanced at Taro who looked worried. "So since Izzy was called away for a lecture from your mom, why don't you come help me till dad gets here? Then you can finish killing your sister." He laughed as Taro nodded and tried to follow only to be stopped by Koga.

"Taro, before you go, we should at least make it look like we're talking. You know your mother." The two walked off to the side as Miroku was talking to Sango and the others.

"Izzy's probably getting a big lecture." Taro said as he walked with Koga who smiled.

"And you think you ain't?" Taro looked at his father worried when they stopped. "It's not me you have to worry about. Just watch yourself, the women get very touchy about this stuff. Especially about being old." He chuckled as they heard Sango call for Miroku making them run back to the group as Inuyasha and the others showed up to see Miroku on the ground unconscious.

"Dad…." Hanna said as she sat on one side and Sango on the other.

"What happened?" Kagome asked moving over to Sango.

"He found out Hanna's pregnant." Hatsu said standing beside Inuyasha who looked at her making her slouch.

"And you?" he asked making her give a small smile. "Make sure I'm there when you tell your father." Inuyasha laughed only to see the smirk she gave back.

"And I'll stay right here when you find out." She stuck her tongue out at him making him shake his head as Taro and Koga stopped at the group.

"What happened?" Koga asked as Izayoi and Ayame came from another direction.

"Apparently the monk passed out when he heard Hanna was pregnant." Inuyasha laughed as he caught a scent and looked at Taro.

"Inuyasha, did you hear about my brother and-"

"Mina, I sear I'm gonna kill you!" Taro yelled and went after her again as Inuyasha looked at Shippo who smirked and gave a nod. Hatsu watched as Inuyasha looked at Taro as he stopped chasing his sister and stood by Izayoi getting lectured by his mother as Izayoi tried to hide behind him. She was waiting but was surprised when she saw a small smile cross his face as Taro slowly moved to let Izayoi run away.

"You seem to be taking it well." Koga said looking at Inuyasha.

"I told you before wolf, it's her choice." He looked at Kagome and the other women as Miroku started coming around. "Kagome's the one we have to worry about."

"Yeah, Ayame got to them before I could do anything." Koga said looking up at his son being lectured by his mother as Izayoi snuck away. "They work well together." He laughed as Kagome came back to them.

"What are you two laughing about?" She asked as Koga shut his mouth and walked away. "Inuyasha?" She asked making him look at her only pointing to Taro and Izayoi after Koga distracted Ayame and let Taro get away. She looked at them then at Inuyasha then back at the two before her eyes went wide. "They….?" Inuyasha nodded as she looked at them and started over to them. He smiled and couldn't help but chuckle as they caught sight of her and took off.

"They do know they can't hide from her forever right?" Shippo asked making Inuyasha shrug. "Well we better get to work. We're the only ones working with all of this going on." He chuckled making Inuyasha smirk and the two went off to work.

Katsu and Nori walked into the village and saw Izayoi and Taro off to the side talking before they kissed before Taro walked off to help his brothers on a hut and she went off to talk to her father. Katsu and Nori looked at each other before walking over to Inuyasha and Izayoi.

"You two finally decide to show up." Inuyasha laughed as the two shook their heads. "Gonna actually help?"

"We are waiting for Shiro, Taji and Uncle to show up and help too." Izayoi said making her father nod. Suddenly they heard Taji and Toshiro calling for their nieces.

"Aki! Anzu! Stop it now." Toshiro said making them look up at him. "You two need to stop your arguing. It's not good to argue with your twin, you see how me and aunt Izzy are?" The girls nodded. "If you argue and always fight, who's gonna be there to play with you all the time?" The girls looked at each other before taking off into the village and Mizuki sighed.

"It was worth a shot. Thanks Shiro." Shippo smiled as his nine year old twins ran to him.

"You two good for your mother and uncles?" Shippo asked and saw them look at each other and nod. "Yeah, like I believe that." He chuckled as he saw Mizuki walking over with his brothers, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Juro not far behind.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Katsu said looking at the two young men as Mizuki and Shippo hugged and headed off with the twins.

"Dad, whenever I doubted how bad Shippo was when he was a kid, I'm sorry." Toshiro said as Taji nodded fast agreeing with his brother. Inuyasha laughed as Toshiro looked at Izayoi who nodded with a smile. "See ya dad." Toshiro said walking off with his twin leaving the others to wonder.

"They always do that." Taji complained before he walked off.

"Inuyasha!" They heard before seeing Lady Izayoi and her husband walking over. "This is a beautiful village." She smiled.

"We've been rebuilding it for years. Sango and Miroku have done most of the work though." Inuyasha said looking over to where Miroku was working with Taro, Ryuu and Jiro on yet another hut.

"We're having everyone gathering here before we decide what to do exactly." Koga said walking over. "Kagome said she needed you over there." He said pointing over his shoulder. Inuyasha nodded and went to find his mate.

"Katsu?" Lady asked making Katsu nod with a smile. "You've really grown. You still look just like your mother." She smiled making Katsu grin.

"Nori I think you used to hear about her but you've never met her, this is Lady Izayoi. Lady Izayoi this is my wife Nori. We both grew up with Inu." Lady smiled and the three talked before they heard the laughter of the women in the back

"Lady, would you like to join us?" Nori asked as she and Rin started on their way to the women. "We usually get together and let the men work."

"It's better that way. You don't get in the way." Katsu said only to have Izayoi hit his arm as she came out of nowhere.

"Trust me getting even just you out of the way is an improvement in the world." She said sticking her tongue out as Nori laughed at him.

"You better watch it, she takes after dad." Toshiro said as he stopped with the group and the four women wandered off. Sesshomaru watched his niece walk away to the other women laughing before he glanced at Koga.

"When did that happen?" He asked making Koga smirk. "I donno. All I know is they're hiding from Ayame and Kagome."

"Why are who hiding?" Katsu asked confused.

"Izzy and Taro." Koga said with a smirk before walking away. Sesshomaru smirked as he glanced at his father and Katsu.

"Inu seems to be taking it well." Katsu looked at Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. "He does know right?"

"Know what?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back over. Katsu closed his mouth as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He would have to have no nose not to smell the scent." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah I know. Think I would be that stupid not to notice my daughter being mated?" He looked at Sesshomaru with a serious look. "You should have Rin talk to your own daughter." Sesshomaru furrowed his brow before he walked off to find his daughter.

"You seem rather happy about your daughter mating." His father said as Inuyasha looked over as Izayoi ran from the women to talk to Taro making him stop working.

"She is grown up and if it makes her happy…." He looked back at his father. "Even if he is the flea bag's pup," He glanced at Koga as he chuckled.

"They're good for each other." Koga added as Inuyasha nodded as they head laughter as Taro stood soaked. Jiro was laughing so hard he fell off of the roof making Ryuu laugh as Miroku checked to see if he was alright. Taro stood looking at Izayoi as she laughed at him, before she took off running making him follow.

"At least we don't have to hold them back from killing each other anymore." Inuyasha said as Koga nodded.

"I don't think I could if I had to." He said looking at his old time rival.

"Dear you should come meet the others." Lady said as she had her husband follow behind her.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Koga said becoming serious as they watched Taro grab Izayoi and spin her around. "Taro may be having a hard time coming up. I'm sure you've heard about my son?" Inuyasha gave a small nod.

"Taro told me a little bit but not much."

"Saburo doesn't seem to be able to control himself any longer. I tried to talk to him but he took off. I don't think he will stop until either he gets what he wants or Taro may have to kill him to protect his mate." Inuyasha nodded watching as his daughter laughed as Taro set her on her feet.

"What's going on?" Katsu asked confused.

"Saburo wants Izayoi as his mate and has wanted her for years now. Taro and Shiro have been making him back off but recently he's lost himself all together. He attacked her the other day using some seal. Taro wouldn't tell me everything but he's getting more despite and I don't know how much longer Taro will let him run wild." Koga said looking sadly at his son as he pushed Izayoi and took off running before he was tackled.

"Well she still takes after you." Katsu chuckled as Izayoi knocked Taro on the ground making Inuyasha smirk.

"Until they tell us what's going on we can't really do anything." Inuyasha said. "The women know?"

"Ayame doesn't know anything and I'm guessing Izzy hasn't told Kagome or any of the others."

A week later Izayoi was to run to the next village over for a message to the chief. She said good-bye to everyone refusing to take anyone along, saying that it was only a few miles there and back. She ran with a smile feeling free like she always had in the forest and wilderness. Suddenly she was tackled, hitting the ground hard with something heavy on top of her. She had to blink several times to see what was on top of her when she saw the face.

"You will be mine!" Saburo snarled looking at her with dull dark green eyes and an evil smirk across his face. "Again thanks to those friends of mine this entire area is set specially for you. You are a normal, weak human in here." He grinned as he held her on the ground trying to kiss her.

"Taro's gonna kill you." She said. "Saburo, snap out of it now! I know you've always wanted to be my mate but I've chosen someone else. I am already taken. You doing anything to me will just dig your grave. You know how mates are and you know how your brother is." She tried only to be punched across the face.

"Don't speak to me about that mongrel. He is nothing!"

"You wouldn't dare try to break a mating seal." She said making him grin at her.

"You will be mine and only mine." He whispered as he tried to start pulling her clothes off making her squirm and try to get free. She may only have her human strength and no powers but she still had her brain. Both of her parents had raised her and taught her enough about how to get free. She twisted and jolted throwing him off her. She got up trying to run only to be tackled and thrown into the hard ground once again.

"Saburo, I'm really sorry, I don't want to hurt you but you need to understand your brother and I already mated."

"That doesn't matter. I'll mark you myself and you will be mine." He said as he quickly pulled at her clothes having to stop several times to hit her and force her back to where he wanted her.


	3. The Mate Mark

Chapter 3

"Taro?" Jiro asked looking at his brother as they sat looking at the stars. Taro snarled looking at his brother. "Taro, what's wrong?" He asked as he jumped away as Taro turn trying to lash out at him. "Akio, go get help." He said as he turned his attention back to his older brother who only growled looking around with dark green eyes and a tint of red in the whites. Moments later Koga and Inuyasha ran over as Taro punched and was about to strike Jiro. Koga tackled his son who thrashed and snarled trying to get free. It took Koga and Inuyasha to hold him down as he still thrashed about.

"Taro!" Koga called as the man's dark green eyes turned to him. "What the hell is going on?" He asked Inuyasha only to hear Taro as he desperately tried to get free.

"Mate!" He ground out making Koga and Inuyasha look at each other as the others gathered around wondering what was going on. "Mate!" He growled.

"Taro, what's wrong with mate?" Shippo asked as he came to help. The young man looked at the fox demon narrowing his eyes as he snarled before howling out as if in pain. "Taro, focus!" Shippo tried as Koga and Inuyasha took everything they had to hold him still. "What happened? What is wrong with mate? Focus. We can't do anything until you fight your demon back so focus and tell us what happened." He saw Taro closed his eyes tired trying to fight only getting a few words out before thrashing about trying to get free again.

"Mate…."Came a deep voice. "She's in trouble, hurt….." He said in a normal voice before he started to growl taking a deep breath they saw him slam his eyes shut again. "Can't stop… Make it…stop!" He howled.

"Taro we can't let you up until you get control." Koga said as Shippo turned for several to help find Izayoi. "How do we get him to draw back?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Taro, listen, focus on Izzy. Keep your mind focused on her and what you need to do. Push everything else away." Inuyasha said and watched as Taro thrashed several more times before relaxing under them. Both men sat to the side as Taro opened his bright green eyes breathing heavy.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked looking at his father on one side and Inuyasha on the other. Suddenly he got a feeling of dread making him jump to his feet. "Izzy's in trouble." He said as Shippo, Toshiro, Inuyasha, Koga and Akia stood ready to go. Taro led the way as fast as he could arriving well ahead of the group seeing Izayoi unconscious on the ground completely naked and Saburo getting dressed with a bright smile. He tackled Saburo slamming him into a tree before he turned and went to Izayoi seeing she was starting to come too with tears in her eyes. Taro wrapped her in her clothes and held her close moving her away as he went after his brother again just in time for the others to show up. Inuyasha found Izayoi barely conscious to the side looking human as he, Akia and Toshiro ran over to her.

"She doesn't look like she was hurt too bad." Akia said looking her over. "Although she does seem to be human." She said looking at Inuyasha as he looked at Koga and Shippo who pulled Taro away from the badly beaten Saburo.

"Let! Me! Go!" He snarled as he thrashed trying to go back after Saburo. He swung around getting loose only to land on Saburo and start beating on him again. Koga and Shippo grabbed him and pulled him off carrying him over to where Izayoi was starting to wake up a bit.

"Izzy?" Toshiro asked as she opened brown eyes to look at her brother. "Hey, you alright?" He asked only to see tears start falling from her eyes. He quickly pulled her to him and held her as she cried. He had never seen his sister so upset and for her to be hysterical and this beat up, he knew there had to be more. Taro was drug over and sat next to her making him blink at hearing her cry. Slowly his vision cleared and he sat looking around before he pulled Izayoi to him as the others went to tend to Saburo.

"Iz." He said holding her tight as she cried. "I'm so sorry." He said as she shook her head and could only hold him tight. "I'm here now, it's alright." He whispered glancing over to where Toshiro and Shippo lifted the battered Saburo. Akia watched as he tried to calm Izayoi and saw Koga and Inuyasha walking over to them.

"We need to get back. You messed him up pretty bad." Inuyasha said looking at Taro then at Izayoi as she turned to look at everyone. "And you need to get looked at. Your demon blood could have handled most of this but I don't know what went on with you being human." Taro pulled her into his arms and stood up, as she held tight. The group took off arriving back in the village with several waiting. Shippo and Toshiro were first to show up with Saburo then the rest arrived. Ayame went to run to Saburo and was stopped by Koga. Taro didn't even stop he walked over to the hut he and Izayoi shared and laid her on the cot as Hanna ran in to check on her friend.

"Izzy, what happened?" She asked as she started to bandage what she could. Suddenly Izayoi blinked and when she opened her eyes, again they were gold. Her fangs, and claws grew back and the wounds began to heal. Izayoi and Hanna held each other as Taro sat back watching the two.

"I was running and then he tackled me and the next thing I knew I was human and…. And… He… he…" She trailed off and was lost in tears. Hanna looked down at her trying to sooth the young woman who she called her best friend and often her sister. Moments later Sango walked up to see how Izayoi and Taro were and saw Taro sitting against the wall not far from Izayoi looking at his bloody hands as Hanna held Izayoi.

"Hey sweetie." Sango said as she sat down. Izayoi looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. Your mom is trying to save Saburo-"

"She should let the bastard die." They heard from Taro as he looked over angrily. "I warned him last time. And he went way to far this time. If he lives I don't want to see him again." Taro said as Izayoi held Hanna as fresh tears came to her eyes. Sango sighed as she stood walking back to the others as they watched Kagome try to save Saburo.

"How are they?" Rin asked as Sango shook her head.

"Taro saw something before you got there apparently." Sango said to Inuyasha, Toshiro, and Shippo. "Izayoi is a mess. Inuyasha, I've never ever seen her this shaken up." She said worried as he nodded.

"Shippo, get Taro out, I'm going to talk to Izzy." Inuyasha said making Shippo nod. The two walked to the hut and found the group just like Sango had left them. Shippo walked over grabbing Taro by the back of his outfit and shoved him outside making him growl. "Why don't you go help the others?" Hanna nodded and left Izayoi to collapse into Inuyasha's chest.

"Daddy…" She cried as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Izzy," He said softly. "I need you to tell me what happened." She shook her head as she cried. "I need to know if I'm gonna help anything." He said as his heart was being crushed seeing his little girl cry so hard into his chest.

"I….I….can't…" She cried.

"Why?"

"No…. he…..he…. I can't….." Taking a deep breath Inuyasha put on hand on her head holding her closer to him. He felt his chest ache as he held his daughter's shaking form.

"Senshi, listen to me. This is really important. You have to tell me everything. I know you're strong and can do it." She nodded crying as she tried to explain what happened.

"He….he attacked me and said that the area was set…so I couldn't use anything…then, he…. He…." She started to cry making him pull her tighter to him as she cried.

"It's alright, you're doing good. What did he do?"

"He… he tried to…to cover the mark…." She cried making his eyes go wide as he held her even tighter.

"It's alright now. I need to go talk to the others now. Do you want me to send Taro back in?" She nodded as he leaned her back and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright. I promise." She nodded as he called to Shippo who let Taro back in. He went right to Izayoi's side as Inuyasha stood up. "Take care of her for now, Taro." The young man gave a nod holding his mate tight as Inuyasha and Shippo walked back to the others.

"You find anything out?" Asked Rin, as Inuyasha looked pissed. He pulled Koga off to the side and told him what Izayoi had told him making Koga turn and glare at the unconscious Saburo as Kagome sat back.

"I'll handle things when he wakes up." Koga said looking back at Inuyasha who was clearly beyond pissed off.

"Dad, what did she say?" Toshiro asked standing with the other close friends and family.

"He tried to cover her mark." He said making several of the demons furrow their browns in anger as the ones not knowing too much about the mating mark looked around.

"What's that mean?" Taji asked.

"It means Saburo raped her." Jiro said walking over angrily. "What Taro did to him was too good."

"He's lucky we got there when we did or else he would have been dead for sure." Shippo said making Jiro look at his brother with a nod.

"How is Taro and Izzy doing?"

"Izzy's not doing well and Taro's not far behind." Hanna said. "I don't think I would be doing much better than her if it were me." She said sadly, as Ryuu put his arm around her.

"In any case Koga is in charge of his clan and thus needs to get all of the details and make a decision on what to do with the boy." Sesshomaru said.

"Mom's confused, she only knows that something happened and Saburo was almost killed." Jiro said.

"Your father wanted to keep it away from her for as long as he could but I don't think he can hide it anymore." Miroku added.

Late one night Izayoi took a deep breath. She had stopped crying several days ago and Toshiro would bring them food to eat letting Taro stay with Izayoi.

"Taro?" She asked cuddling into his side more.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"This scent…. I can't stand it anymore…make it go away, please." She begged making him look down at her as she looked at him with a pleading look.

"Iz…" He trailed off watching as she could only look up at him begging.

"Please, I don't want to smell this scent. It makes me sick, please I need you, mate." She said making it impossible for him to refuse. He leaned down capturing her lips before they moved taking away any scent Saburo had left and replaced it with their own.

The Next morning Taro smiled opening his eyes as the sun came through a window. He smirked as he felt Izayoi cuddle closer and for the first time in days, he saw a small smile still on her face as she slept next to him. Gently he laid her on the cot and moved the hair out of her face with a soft smile. He remembered being a kid and fighting with the girl, and now here they lay as mates. He kissed her check as he got dressed and walked out to see the others already wandering.

"How's Izzy?" Jiro asked as he walked with his brother who smiled.

"She's better." He grinned at his brother making him smirk. "The village looks like it's almost done."

"Yeah, we've been working pretty hard. I think today will be the last day for rebuilding."

"What's going on with Saburo? Where is he?"

"He's still out. Mom and dad are sitting in there keeping an eye on him. He's in here." Jiro said leading his brother off to a hut to the right. As they walked in Koga and Ayame turned to look at them.

"Taro…." Ayame said as she jumped to her feet and ran to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how he was. He's still my brother after all." He said looking at Saburo still sound asleep.

"What about Izzy? Is she alright?" Koga looked at his son.

"She's fine. She's still sleeping." He said with a smirk making his father continue to watch him as he walked over to look at his brother. "Any idea when he'll wake up?"

"No. Kagome said it could be any time." Ayame said watching as Taro knelt next to his unconscious brother. "What happened? Why is Izzy so upset and why is Saburo so beat up?" Taro looked at his father who looked away leaving Taro to explain to his mother.

"Mom, Saburo's been attacking Izzy over the years and this time he really crossed the line. He wanted Izzy as his mate and he wanted it anyway he could get it, even if that meant holding her down." He said clenching his fists and glaring at Saburo.

"Did he really hold her down and…?" She trailed off afraid of what she would hear.

"Yeah. He set a trap to put out her human form and beat her before holding her down and …. Trying to erase my mark." Ayame looked from him to Saburo then back sadly.

"You did this to your brother then?"

"I don't know." He said looking down making Koga look at him.

"You don't remember?" Taro shook his head looking at his father confused.

"I only remember needing to get to her. I got there as he finished and I… I could only see her in that condition and then I remember running back here with her crying."

"You don't remember dad and Inuyasha having to hold you down before you ran off to find her?" Jiro asked and watched his brother shake his head.

"It sounds like your demon took complete control and blocked you out." Koga explained. "You're mate was in trouble and when you saw Saburo you snapped completely."

"What are we going to do with Saburo? He held her down and tried to make her his mate, what will happen if he wakes up and does it again?" Ayame asked looking at Koga.

"I will kill him if he goes after her again. I don't even know how he survived this last time; I wanted to kill him so bad." He said looking at his mother.

"He's only alive because we had to pull you away from him." Koga told him.

"Well let me know when he wakes up." Taro said leaving the hut with Jiro as they walked back to the hut Taro had left Izayoi sleeping in. "Let me see if she's awake and we'll go talk to Inuyasha and Kagome." He walked into the hut to see Izayoi toss in her sleep with a heavy sigh before she opened her eyes.

"Taro?" She asked sleepily as he moved over to her side with a smile.

"It's about time you woke up." He smirked kissing her forehead making her smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I have my mate." She smiled making him grin.

"Why don't we go talk to your parents? I just came back from talking with my parents and checking on Saburo. Apparently he's still out; my parents are making plans to take care of him so we have nothing to worry about." He smiled giving her a kiss.

"As long as I never have to smell that scent on me again. The only scent I want is yours." She said giving him a kiss only to have it turn passionate and before either of them realized it they were mating.

About an hour had passed before the two emerged from the hut to see Jiro with his arms crossed shaking his head. Izayoi gave a shy smile as Taro smirked at his brother before the three started on their way.

"So what took you an hour to come back out?" Jiro asked making Taro grin glancing at Izayoi as she walked close to him.

"None of your business." Izayoi said glaring at her brother in law making him chuckle. The three walked over to where they found Inuyasha and Kagome standing with the others. As soon as Inuyasha saw her, he smirked making her run to him and hug him tight.

"Senshi." Inuyasha smirked brightly holding his daughter who was smiling brightly. Kagome saw Taro walk over with a smile.

"How are you two?" Kagome asked looking at Taro and Izayoi.

"Much better." Izayoi said before looking at her parents and the others.

"You go talk to your parents yet?" Sango asked Taro who nodded.

"Yeah, I talked to them and checked on Saburo. Figured we would come see you guys. Jiro was telling me about the village being almost done."

"Yeah, only a few more buildings and the slayer's village will be back in order." Hanna said. "Well we have another three months till the celebration. Everyone is supposed to gather at the village so we should probably start heading over and getting ready."

"Alright, take everyone who can help set up the village and head out." Sango said before Hanna turned looking at Izayoi.

"Izzy, you ready?" She smiled making Sango sigh not remembering that her daughter would have asked Izayoi. "Let's get the others and get moving." She smiled as the two young women ran off leaving their mates looking at each other.

"This looks like it's gonna be fun." Ryuu said watching the two walk away.

"We better go after them before those two get into trouble." Taro smirked as the adults smiled watching the two men walk off after the two young women.


	4. News

Chapter 4

A month later, everyone was back at the village getting everything set for the entire nation to join in the celebration of the end of the war. Izayoi woke up feeling sick once again. It was the eighth day in a row. Taro ran after her as she ran down the hallway and outside to get sick.

"Iz…" Taro said as he knelt beside her rubbing her back gently. She sat breathing heavy before his eyes went wide. "That scent…." He whispered as he pulled her to him and held her as she tried to calm her stomach.

"Taro, what's wrong?" She asked feeling how tense he was.

"You're scent. It changed. Like… when my mom, your mom, and the others when they were pregnant." Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean?" She asked looking at him as he took another sniff before nodding. "I'm… we're gonna have a baby?" She asked as she saw a small smile on Taro's face before they both stood up look at each other. "I can't believe it!" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and spun them both around as they both laughed. Toshiro, Akia, Shippo and Jiro ran out of the house to see what was going on only to see Taro set Izayoi back on the ground.

"What the hell are you two doing out here so early?" Jiro asked looking at his brother. Taro smiled brightly as he looked at them.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He said with a bright smile as Shippo smirked shaking his head before he went back in the house leaving Toshiro, Akia and Jiro to talk. "We're gonna have a baby." He said again as Akia ran to Izayoi and they hugged tight with a bright smile and the two men looked at Taro before smiles broke across their faces and they gave their congratulations to both.

"Now we have to wait for mom and dad to get back." Toshiro said as he hugged his sister.

"Mom's gonna kill you." Jiro laughed at Taro who looked at his brother for a second before a smile broke back across his face.

"I couldn't care less what mom does. I'm gonna be a dad!" He laughed twirling Izayoi around again making her laugh.

"What's all the celebrating for?" Inuyasha asked as he landed with the others. Akio and Taji carried the still unconscious Saburo to a guest room to be take care of. Taro set Izayoi back down and they looked at Inuyasha as his smile dropped quickly as he looked at his mother and Inuyasha.

"Don't care eh?" Jiro laughed as he shook his head.

"Oh, mom, dad you guys are back?" Hanna asked as she and Ryuu walked up to the group.

"We wanted to make sure we were able to have enough time to set up."

"Especially with you women not being able to do anything." Koga added with a smile.

"Can't do things?" Izayoi asked looking at her mother and the other women in the group.

"What do you say the girls go to the hot springs?" Kagome smiled making Inuyasha roll his eyes as he led the way for the men to go into the house while the women grabbed their things.

"Be good." Izayoi smiled kissing Taro's cheek making him chuckle before the women left.

"So what was the celebrating for?" Katsu asked making Taro look at Toshiro and Jiro. "What? Is it some secret?"

"You tell me why the women can't do anything, first?" Taro said narrowing his eyes slightly, making Katsu narrow his.

"You seem very sly." Inu no Taisho said making Taro smirk waiting for Katsu to answer. "You seem beyond your years."

"When he wants to be." Koga laughed as he saw his son with a bright smile. "Why do you have that silly little grin?" Taro looked at his father and shook his head.

"Tell me first."

"Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Nori are pregnant." Katsu told him making him look around the room blinking. "Now spill it." He smirked as Taro smirked and looked to Shippo.

"Mizuki's pregnant," He said making Inuyasha chuckle.

"Didn't learn your lesson the last two times?"

"Can't help it." He grinned "Besides, I'm not the one you should be lecturing." Taro's eyes went wide. His brother in law wouldn't throw him to the dogs….. Would he? "Talk to Taro." Everyone turned looking at the young demon as he looked shocked.

"I…um…"

"Thought you didn't care what they did." Jiro laughed at his brother making him smirk and look back at the others. He stood up getting may looks from the others making him chuckle.

"I can almost guarantee I'm gonna have to run."

"The only reason you would have to run is if you got Izzy pregnant." Koga chuckled before he saw the grin return to his son's face as Jiro, Toshiro and Shippo went silent looking around. "You mean…?"

"Yeah." Taro said keeping an eye on Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes. "I caught the scent this morning." He said before he jumped out of the way of Inuyasha charging. Toshiro and Shippo jumped to their father pulling him back.

"Dad, it's not like you can kill him." Shippo said making Inuyasha growl. "You know Izzy wouldn't be too happy about that either."

"Yeah imagine what Izzy and mom would do if you kill Taro." Toshiro said pulling his father back as Taro stood behind the couch.

"So, Izzy what was the celebration about?" Kagome asked her daughter as she smiled at her.

"What was that about you not being able to do anything?" Kagome smiled at her daughter shaking her head.

"Out of all the women Sango, Rin, Nori and me all found out we're pregnant." Izayoi smiled at her mother before she hugged her. "Now are you going to tell us?"

"Well Mizuki's pregnant too." She said making Kagome raise an eyebrow. "We shouldn't be too long. Don't want dad killing Taro." Kagome looked at her daughter.

"Why would your father kill Taro?" Ayame asked her daughter in law as she smiled.

"Well, cause… I'm gonna be joining you guys." She smiled as Kagome's eyes went wide.

"You're…?" Kagome asked as she and Izayoi stopped.

"Yeah, Taro caught the scent this morning right before you got back." She smiled as Ayame stopped and stared at her shocked. "Hopefully Shippo and Shiro will stop dad before he does anything."

"Well this should be interesting again." Rin said making Nori and Kagome laugh.

"Just gotta make sure we all don't go at the same time. That was crazy." Nori smiled.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled as they all reached the hot springs.

(Where For Ever and For Always left off)

"That party was awesome!" Kagome heard one of her nieces call as she ran around with the other children. The adults smiled watching the children play before they looked at the grown up children. They missed when they were all babies, but was glad that they were all given the life spans of demons by Midoriko all those years ago.

"You guys gonna all go at once this time?" Asked Eri looking at Kagome and the other women.

"We have our fingers crossed we all go at different times." Kagome laughed. "As long as it's nothing like last time we should be alright." The group sat together late into the night all talking about the old days and what the future would hold. Slowly the party started t die leaving the main group and their relatives all talking about what they would do in the future.

"What is everyone planning on doing? I mean there are a lot of people who came back." Yuri said looking around.

"Well I think the demon slayers who can stay are going back to the slayer village." Sango said looking at her father.

"I think we'll go back to life in the modern time." Kaorii said looking at his sister and brother in law. "We can help out around the shrine and come help here when you need it." He smiled at his daughter.

Inuyasha held Kaori and Kentaro in his arms as Naoki, Anzu, and Aki cuddled in Shippo's lap, Koga held Akina, while Keji and Tomeo cuddled in Sesshomaru's lap and Katsu sat next to Inuyasha holding Tamotsu. Lady Izayoi sat looking at all of the children asleep and smiled. She had first met the twins when they were but two years old and now they sat having children of their own. Izayoi laid her head on Taro as he instinctively wrapped an arm around her as he continued talking to his Brother and Brother in law.

"Sleepy?" Taro asked softly as the others all began to talk even more as she gave a nod. "Why don't we go to bed? The baby takes a lot out of you." He said softly as he put his one hand gently on her swollen belly to feel his child moving. He smiled as felt a kick and Izayoi giggled softly. He stood up and held out a hand to help her to her feet before they announced they were going to bed. The two walked slowly to the large hut Taro had built with Inuyasha and Toshiro when they were making huts for each of the new families.

"Taro." Izayoi said waking up in pain. "Taro." She hissed. "Flea bag!" She yelled making him jump awake.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked before he saw her wince as sweat began to form on her forehead. "Iz."

"Go get my mom." She said making him jump to his feet and running to Kagome and Inuyasha's house in nothing but his pants. He ran as fast as he could and banged on the door to have it opened by Taji followed by several others including Koga and Ayame.

"Taro, what's wrong?" Taji asked as he saw Taro's frantic look.

"Izzy… She needs Kagome…." He said quickly.

"Taji go get your mother and tell her Izzy's in labor." Ayame said before looking at Koga who nodded and she took off leaving Taro confused. Suddenly Kagome ran through the house giving Taro a smile before she ran to the house with the other women. The men stood as Inuyasha joined them worried about his daughter. Even if Shippo's children were his first grandchildren, nothing compared to being worried about his daughter being the one giving birth. Taro looked towards the house worried making Inuyasha walk over putting his hand on Taro's shoulder making him flinch.

"Relax, it will be over soon." He said and saw Taro take a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go tell Shippo, Shiro, Miroku and Sango."

"Better tell Hanna first. You know she will freak out if you don't." Taji said with a smirk making Inuyasha smile and nod.

"I'll go tell everyone Taro stay here with yer dad." Inuyasha said before he and Taji took off.

"Taro." Koga said looking at his eldest son as he started to get jittery. He turned and looked at his father making his father smile. "Relax, pup. All of the women are going to try to be there to help, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I know, dad. I just…" He trailed off as all of his emotions swam free in his bright green eyes. "I can't believe it and then I don't want anything to happen… I…" He trailed off as Koga chuckled.

"Let's sit and wait." Taro shook his head and Koga sat and watched his son pace. "Yer lucky I'm the one who was left with you. Did you know that when Izzy and Shiro were born Izzy and Kagome almost died?" Taro's head snapped to look at his father even more worried. "Sango and Kaede apparently were able to save them but they basically died. Now just two of those women could bring both of them back, imagine what all of them can do." Koga smirked as his son smiled and nodded.

"Dad, I know all about them. I…"

"Just can't wait?" Shippo added as he walked up with all the men. "It's hard sitting and waiting but it's well worth the wait." Shippo smiled carrying his three year old Naoki as she slept on his shoulder.

"It gets easier with time too." Miroku said as Taro continued to walk back and forth. "And you better watch yourself. Inuyasha has a habit of knocking guys loopy."

"What do you mean?" Kaorii asked looking around as Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat.

"Inuyasha knocked Miroku out a few times, from what I hear he took Koga out when the boys were born, and almost had to do it again with the twins, he never did anything with me, but then again I didn't freak too much."

"Well all that's left is to wait for it to be over." Koga said as they all watched Taro standing in place staring in the direction of the house.

Late morning the men were getting antsy and Taro was losing his control over his patients when they heard Kagome call for Inuyasha. The entire group moved as fast as they could to get to the house where they saw the women all but Hanna, Ayame, and Mina standing outside with smiles. Kagome smiled as she led Inuyasha, Koga and Taro in first. They walked through the house to the bedroom where Ayame stood holding a baby and off to the side sat Mina and Hanna holding a second baby. Taro froze looking at the two before his eyes fell on the sleeping Izayoi. The women walked over to the men as Taro took the baby from his sister as she smiled brightly. He looked at the baby his mother was holding as a smile slowly started to spread across his face.

"How's Izzy?" Taro asked looking back to his mate.

"She's really worn out, but she's fine. Everything went better than I could have hoped for." Kagome smiled standing with Inuyasha as he looked at the two babies.

"We should go check on the others." Hanna said with a smile to Kagome and the others making them nod and leave but not before Koga and Inuyasha stood a moment longer looking over Taro's shoulders at the two babies before they followed the women leavening Taro to hold his twins. His son wrapped in a soft blanket with black hair lay sleeping in one arm and his daughter wrapped in a warm blanket with brownish gray hair and fur covered dog ears, sound asleep in his other. He couldn't believe he was standing there holding his very own children.

"Ta…ro….." He heard making him look at his mate as she turned her heard and looked at him. He moved to her side with a bright smile as she started to wake up. "Twins…. It figures." She smiled as she took her son into her arms.

"Well now they can be like their mother and uncle." Taro smiled. He looked down seeing his daughter start to open her eyes to look up with honey colored eyes. They saw the boy starting to fuss as he opened his eyes to reveal the same color his sister had.

"What do you want to name them?" She asked looking at the two.

"Katara." He said looking at the little girl.

"Kenta." Izayoi said with a smile at her twins with a small yawn.

"Get some more sleep." Taro said

"I'll be fine." As Kagome walked back in and smiled seeing her daughter sitting with her mate and their children.

"You should listen to your mate." Kagome smiled making her daughter smile. "I want both of you to rest. Inuyasha and I will take the twins for the night and let you get one last night of rest." She smiled as Taro raised an eyebrow. "You'll see what I'm talking about later." She said as Taro stood up with Katara in his arms and Kagome picked up Kenta.

"I'll walk them out with you before I come back." He said with a smile. "I'll be right back." He told Izayoi as she nodded and taro followed his mother in law out to the others who were waiting to hear about the twins. As soon as they walked out of the house, they were surrounded. Taro held Katara close to him as his mother and sister tried to get him to hand her over.

"She's adorable." Ayame said with a smile as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Her name is Katara. His name is Kenta." Taro smiled as his daughter started to look around at everyone. Ayame tried to take the girl again only to have Taro pull her closer. "Hey, you didn't like the idea of having a grandkid, you can hold her later." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"She's a newborn I want to hold her." She told her son.

"And she's my daughter." He grinned liking the sound of that. Inuyasha and Koga walked over to see the girl as Kagome showed the little boy off. Inuyasha smirked looking at the girl as Koga took her from Taro.

"You let your father hold him but not me?" Taro only laughed.

"So how's it feel to be a dad?" Shippo asked making Taro smile.

"I like it."

"Taro…" Kagome said walking over to him making him smile. He smoothed a hand over each of the twins' heads before walking back into the house.


	5. New Enemies

Chapter 5

Izayoi smiled as she walked towards the house her father built with Toshiro. They were coming back from a visit to a nearby village and couldn't wait to get home to their families. They walked closer and closer seeing a group of children running around with each other as several adults standing by. They smiled as they heard screams from children before they started running.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!" Izayoi and Toshiro knelt as three children ran at them. Toshiro smiled as he picked up a two-year-old boy with bluish-silver hair, pointed ears and dark blue eyes. Izayoi had a two-year-old boy with black hair, pointed ears and golden eyes and a two year old girl with brownish-silver hair, fuzz covered dog ears and bright golden eyes collide and hold her tight. They both stood with smiles and others came running followed by the adults.

"It's about time ya got home." Taro said taking the little girl from her.

"What do ya expect?" She smiled as he kissed her.

"How was the trip?" Shippo asked as he caught his son as he took off running once again. He lifted the two year old with red hair, green eyes and little fox ears atop his head.

"Yori let your brother and sister get to the house." Kagome said as she walked over with Inuyasha and a little two-year-old girl ran up to Izayoi and Toshiro. The girl had silver hair, gray eyes, and dog-ears. Izayoi laughed as she bent and ruffled her younger sister's hair making her giggle.

"Dad," Toshiro said looking away from his son and mate. "We ran across someone." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Izayoi continued.

"We really should keep our eye on them. We had to fight one of them. It took us a day to get enough power to come back. The guy we fought said something about his group is looking for people with special powers." Inuyasha gave a small nod before he saw another group of children running up to them. They had a two-year-old girl with light brown hair and dark blue eyes running with a black haired, grey-eyed girl, and a boy with black hair and dark honey eyes with pointed ears.

"We should take a trip to talk to my parents." Taro said and watched the adults nod.

"I think we need to go tell Uncle too." Izayoi said as they heard calls for the other children. Izayoi knelt down with a bright smile as Hanna's boy with the black hair and dark honey eyes ran up to her.

"You back!" He squealed as she hugged the boy. She smiled as she let go of Kenta letting the two run off to play with the others.

"We should head out soon." Izayoi said standing back up.

"You two need to sleep." Kagome said making the two look at her with a smirk. "Don't give me that look you two know you can't push yourself." The twins rolled their eyes before they started walking away. "Taro, Akia…." The two looked at their mother in law as Inuyasha chuckled. The two turned to look at each other. Taro grinned before he walked up behind Izayoi and picked her up startling her.

"Taro!" She scolded and was only answered by his grinning face. She glanced over seeing Akia grabbing Toshiro's ear and pulling it down to her.

"Alright, alright!" He called making Akia smile, let go, and started to push him along. "I'm going, Akia, I'm going."

"You guys watch the kids for a bit?" Taro asked walking back over as Izayoi continued to try to get free.

"Yeah, we got them." Inuyasha said with a smirk at his daughter who was trying desperately to get free from her mate's arms to no avail. "Izzy, I don't think you're going to be getting free." He said making her scowl at him as Taro laughed and started walking away.

Izayoi and Taro ran through the forest and across the land with their twins in their arms. As the sun sank it was time t stop for the night. Taro set Katara with Kenta while he went to find food and Izayoi watched the children and set a tiny camp. She smiled seeing her mate come back with several fish to cook as their twins slept.

"They missed their nap." She said looking over to the twins cuddled together as she moved closer to Taro.

"I still can't believe they are our kids. I can't even believe how we went from being those kids always arguing and fighting to falling for each other…"

"Then we went onto mate and have kids…. It seems like yesterday we were attacking each other and our dad's had to separate us." She laughed making him chuckle at the old memories.

"I wander how my parents are gonna be…" He thought aloud. "They haven't seen the kids since they were a few months old." He said looking at the twins.

"Then again we never wanted to take them on the long trip." He nodded as the two sat together just watching their twins sleep.

The next morning Taro and Izayoi work up to their twins giggling as they climbed into their parents laps.

"What are you two doing this early?" Izayoi asked with a smile as the twins giggled and looked up at her and Taro. "Are you guys ready to get going and see your grandparents?" the two nodded quickly making their parents stand up, gathering their things and heading off with the twins in their arms again. They stopped looking at a cliff with a large waterfall.

"Who's there?" Came a voice making the twin look around as Taro walked out with Izayoi following and the twins walking between them. "Prince Taro… We didn't know…." One of the wolf demons said making Taro smirk.

"It's fine, Takuya. Are my parents in?" He asked as the wolf nodded and led the way to Koga and Ayame who came out to stand on the ledge. As Taro and Izayoi walked out farther Ayame took off running to Taro who hugged her tight as Koga made his way down as Ayame hugged Izayoi.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked pulling back from another hug from her son and started pulling him behind her along the ledges only to be stopped when Taro stopped. She turned to see Taro reach down lifting a little girl into his arms making her eyes go wide as she saw Izayoi do the same with a young boy. "You brought them out here?"

"Figured you'd wanta see them." Taro smiled at his mother who looked at the girl as she laid her head on her father's shoulder sleepily.

"You were just going to try to go as long as you could without telling us?" Koga asked with a smirk as Izayoi grinned. "Let's get in the den and we can talk more." The group walked along the ledge and behind the waterfall. They set the twins on their own feet before walking farther in where they saw the rest of the wolf family. Mina stood and ran to Taro as the others made their way over to them.

"Taro!" They heard before they turned see Izayoi before they turned to hug her. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk to your mom and dad." Izayoi told Mina. Koga looked at her confused as she looked at him. "It's just some information we want to pass on."

"Alright leave them be." Koga said before Izayoi knelt and started talking to the twins making the others only just now realize the children were there. Jiro was standing and talking to Taro when he realized.

"You brought the twins?" He asked watching as they listened to Izayoi.

"Yeah, figured you would all want to see them." He smiled looking at the twins looking around.

"Daddy?" The girl asked making him look down, as the others still couldn't believe Taro was a father.

"What's up Kirei?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"I'm hungry." She said looking at him with her golden eyes as he ears swiveled on the top of her head.

"I have some food over here. Come on." Akio said leaning down slightly with a smile. Katara look at her father as he gave a smile and nod before looking at his son leaning against Izayoi as she still knelt.

"Ouji, you want to eat to?" Kenta looked at his father and nodded before he followed his sister and grabbed a hold of Akio's hands. Izayoi and Taro stood up as the twins followed their uncle.

"Cute nick names." Mina smiled at her brother.

"Well they fit them." He smiled.

"Taro, what are you passing along?" Koga asked as Taro shook his head looking at his mate as she talked to Mina softly.

"Izayoi's the one with the information. It was something about people she and Shiro fought."

"Fought?"

"Yeah, something like that." He said before he looked over at Izayoi. "Mate." He said making her look at him. Koga and Ayame still couldn't believe that the two were mated and over the last two years they only talked for moments at a time but it was still a shock when he called her mate and not by her name or the nicknames they had.

"Yeah?" She answered walking over to him.

"Dad wants to know what you know." She looked over to Koga still looking between the two when she started.

"Shiro and I were out at another village and one our way back we were attacked. He only wore us down like he was play with us and he said that he was part a group who are out looking for people who are special and have special powers."

"Special?" Koga asked.

"That's all he said. He only said that when Shiro and I were completely worn down so we couldn't do anything to him. It took us another day and a half to get back to where we needed to just to get home."

"We don't know what they meant or anything but if you hear anything about them, you know what's going on." Taro said making both his parents nod. Suddenly they heard a cry making Izayoi take off to find the twins while Taro looked in the direction of his kids as Izayoi came walking out with Katara on her hip crying into her shoulder.

"What happened?" Ayame asked moving to Izayoi's side as Taro reached out taking the girl making her calm almost instantly.

"She is a little shy and just got scared." Izayoi said as she looked around from her father's arms.

That night Taro sat with Katara in his lap as he sat looking at the stars "pretty!" Katara said pointing at the sky making her father laugh.

"It is pretty. Almost as pretty as you." Taro smiled at his daughter making her giggle. "It's a shooting star. Make a wish Kirei." He said pointing at the star as she smiled brightly before Koga walked out and sat beside them.

"What are you up to?" He asked as Taro glanced at him with a smile.

"We watchin' pretty stars. Right daddy?" Taro smiled brightly and gave a nod. Koga watched his son smile brightly at the little girl and every time she called him daddy, the smile got brighter and brighter.

"Yup." He looked at his dad.

"Last time I talked to you out here you were trying to avoid her scent. Any reason now?" He asked making Taro chuckle and shake his head.

"Katara just likes to look at the sky at night. Izzy's already asleep. She still hasn't recovered fully from her fight." He said softly as Katara yawned and leaned against his chest. "You heard anything from Saburo?"

"No. The last time I heard anything he ran from the den and swore he would have his way." Koga said looking at his eldest son. "Any indication he's going to the village?"

"Nothing yet but like I told you before, if he goes after Izzy I will not hold back. He's not going to go near my mate or my pups and get away with it. I will kill him." Koga nodded as he looked at the sleeping girl in Taro's arms.

"Taro, you do what you have to protect yourself, your mate and your pups. I want to find a way to save your brother but if he continues to push it there may be no way to save him." He said softly looking out at the night sky.

"Dad…." Taro said trailing off looking from his father to his daughter. "I'm sorry for disappointing you. I know you always wanted me as your successor but…"

"You found something better." Koga said with a smile before he sighed, turning to look at him. "When you were born I always thought you would be the successor and be just like me. You've proven that somewhat as you got older, but you've turned into something I never even thought you could."

"I'm sorry."

"Son," Koga said making Taro look at him. He knew his father only used the word Son when he was being serious. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You've grown into a better man than I could have wished for, you've found your mate, and you've survived and gained the mutt's respect. Not many could have gotten as close to his little girl, and here you are, mated with kids of your own…" He said the end watching Taro smooth a hand over his daughter's head.

"Taro?" They heard making them turn to see Izayoi walking over with a blanket wrapped around her. "You coming to bed?" She asked walking up to crouch between the two men.

"I'll be in in a little while. Try to get some sleep." He said making her give a small nod before kissing his cheek before she went back to bed.

"You two really were meant to be together." Koga said watching as the young woman left.

"I better put Katara to bed. She's used to cuddling with her brother." Taro smiled as he stood up and was about to leave only to be stopped by Koga who stood up and faced his son.

"Taro." The two looked at each other. "I really am proud of you. I thought you were making the worst mistake ever not taking over the pack, and not having your family here but… son, I am glad you picked your own way to go."

"Dad…."

"Have a good night. I guess you, Izzy and the kids have to leave in the morning to go to Sesshomaru."

"Nah, we came here and Shiro went with Akia and Hikaru to Sesshomaru to talk to him since Otohime is still living at the castle."

"So you'll be staying a while?"

"Probably a few days. Let you and mom have some time with the twins." He smiled looking at Katara as she cuddled closer to his chest. "I know mom's not too happy about me not being here with my family and not mating a full wolf demon but I don't think she minds when she sees the twins." He smiled brightly before he continued to walk to join his mate and son for bed.

Two days later Izayoi and Taro walked in the little clearing by the den as his entire family wanted to have an outing. The twins ran with their aunts and uncles as their parents were walking not far away.

"Iz, you want to head home tomorrow?"

"We probably should. Besides Shiro should be home in the next few days and we can talk about what we're gonna do." Taro stopped making her stop and look at him confused as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled as he grinned at her, neither one noticing those watching not far away.

"You know, I never thought they would wind up like that." Masaharo said as he stood with Mina, and Akio.

"Don't stare too much." Jiro said walking over to join them. There was a crash and the younger children screamed making the adults turn in time to see the younger children running and someone standing with his sword ready. He smirked as he watched the children with his green eyes before he lunged after them stopping short when Izayoi and Taro landed in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the little puppy. Where's your playmate?" He chuckled as the wind blew his long white hair gently. Izayoi narrowed her eyes as she glared at the demon.

"You know this guy?" Jiro asked as he landed beside his brother.

"He's the one Shiro and me fought."

"I wouldn't call that fighting." The demon laughed as Izayoi growled. "Just remember I let you live when we fought. You owe me, and I think we'll start with you moving so I can collect what I've come for."

"What did you come for?" Taro asked as the other adults made it to their side and the adolescents stayed with the children.

"I believe that mate of yours would have already told you."

"Special power…." Izayoi trailed off and looked at the children. "The kids."

"You really are lucky to have such a wonderful mate. Smart and beautiful, if you weren't mated-"

"Shut it!" Izayoi yelled as she growled even more.

"Mommy." They heard, as Kenta looked at her move her stance. The demons looked at the two looking worried before he started to laugh.

"Well that would explain you being so defensive, and why they are wanted the most. Well besides that human Inu dragon." Izayoi's eyes went wide before he started walking towards the children only to have Izayoi charge at him. "You want to try this again?"

"You go near my pups I will kill you." She said as her eyes started to bleed red and her growls and snarls became louder. Only to have him throw her back before she charged again.

"Mina, get the kids out of here." Koga said. "Go with her." Ayame nodded as they saw the twins broke through.

"Taro!" Mina called not being able to get to her niece and nephew. Taro was about to attack when he heard his name making him turn and see the twins running at him. He wrapped his arms around them and ran over to his sister and mother.

"Daddy no!" Kenta called as he and his sister held tight to Taro.

"Go with your aunt. It's gonna be fine." He told them as Katara shook her head.

"Mommy…." She said making Taro turn and sees the flash of Izayoi's red eyes.

"It's alright you guys go and we'll get you when we're all done." He said handing them to his mother and sister before turning and grabbing Izayoi as his father and brothers attacked the demon. "Iz." He said as she tried growled trying to get free. She twisted getting out of his arms only to run her claws into the demons shoulder only to have him bring his sword around cutting into her side. Koga and his sons charged trying to separate the two when Taro grabbed Izayoi pulling her out of the way of the four wolf demons.

"Perhaps we will have better luck going for that Inu-dragon human." The demon smirked before he disappeared leaving Taro to wrestle and hold a demonic Izayoi on the ground.

"Taro." Jiro said running to his brother's side. Taro was struggling with Izayoi as she thrashed about trying to get free. Jiro reached out to help only to have Taro growl.

"Get her sais!" He growled at his brother making him back up and try to find the two sais that had fallen off when she was thrown. "Don't touch the handles!" Jiro found one lying in the grass before he looked around for the second with his two brothers as Koga ran over to help Taro.

"Just like the mutt." Koga said as Jiro brought the two sais over to them.

"Put them in her hands." Taro said

"That's like giving a maniac a weapon." Akio said.

"I can hold her, just do it." He commanded as his two brothers followed orders. Koga heard his name in time to see the twins running towards them. "Dad…"

"I got them." He said running to the twins as Taro held his mate as she snarled at him. He bared his fangs as his brothers folded her fingers over the sais.

"Mate." He said harshly making her blood red eyes turn to stare at him. The red started to fade leaving her with her gold eyes only to have them shut and she relaxed under him. "Iz…" He whispered as he smelled the blood as it started to soak the ground.

"Taro you have to get her back to Kagome." Jiro said looking at the wound. Taro nodded and looked at Koga holding the twins as they tried to get to him and Izayoi. "I'll take care of them." He said. Over the last two years Jiro had been the only one if Taro's family able to make the trip to visit often. He stood up and ran to his father trying to calm the twins.

"Alright Iz hold on." Taro said pulling her into his arms as Akio grabbed her sais as Koga and Jiro made it to his side as he stood.

"Mommy!" Kenta called from Koga's arms as Katara called cried into Jiro's shoulder.

"We'll be right behind you, go." Koga said as Taro took off.


	6. A Father Daughter Argument

Make sure to Review with anything about the story if you want me to update faster! If I dont start getting the reviews I will go back to one chapter a week ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

There was a knock on the door making Taro pull his head from his hands as the door opened. He looked over as Kagome walked in with Inuyasha behind her. Kagome went to the other side of their bed and started checking on Izayoi.

"Where are the kids?" Kagome asked. It had been a few hours since they had gotten to the village and things were finally calmed.

"My dad and Jiro have them. They're on their way; we just wanted to get her here." She smiled and nodded.

"What exactly happened?" Inuyasha asked leaning against the doorjamb before two children ran past him and to Taro crying. Koga and Jiro stopped at the doorway seconds later as Taro lifted the twins onto his lap and he tried to calm them.

"She okay?" Jiro asked looking at Izayoi sleeping.

"Kagome says she's fine." Inuyasha told them.

"The stress of her demon taking over and the blood loss has her worn out. She'll be alright after she sleeps for a bit." Kagome said walking over to them. "What happened? Why did her demon kick in?"

"She said that demon was the one Shiro and her fought." Taro said looking over at them.

"The ones looking for special powers?"

"You guys stay here." Taro said setting the twins on the bed to cuddle with their mother before he went over to talk with the others. "He said they were after the twins and Hikaru. Izzy was protecting the twins and her demon took over after she lost her sais." Inuyasha looked at his daughter as the twins cuddled up to her.

"I've never seen her like that, even when we were kids." Jiro said looking around as Kagome looked at Taro.

"I had to pull the alpha to stop her from thrashing." Taro said glancing back at his mate and their children. "She hasn't been like that in a while."

"I'll go talk to Shiro." Kagome said. "Let her sleep, she should be awake in a few hours." She told them before walking through to go talk with her son. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes before looking at Taro.

"Where's her emblem?" Taro looked at him before turning and going to Izayoi to see where the necklace was.

"What emblem?" Koga asked.

"The ones I had Totosai make for each of the kids. It's to help control the demon blood, each one is made specifically for each one."

"She had a flower." Taro said looking up at them. "I don't know where it is. She's always worn it everywhere." He said thinking. Inuyasha looked at the sais still in Jiro's hands wrapped in a piece of fabric as he held the blades. He reached out taking them by the handle making Jiro even more confused.

"How can you hold it by the handle?"

"Because he has human blood in him." Taro said. "We can't touch any of the weapons they have because we only have demon." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him making him chuckle. "We've been mates for over two years. You think she wouldn't have told me?"

"Keep it up I'll teach you a thing or two pup." Inuyasha said making Taro laugh.

"Why make it so only half demons can use them?" Jiro asked.

"Only a demon can use its power but the human heart is able to control it." Izayoi said softly as she looked at the group. "You really think I could sleep through all of your talking?" She smirked and tried to sit up slowly trying not to wake the twins where the slept. Wincing she grabbed her side making Taro jump to her side to help her.

"Careful. Your mom said it's not healed completely." He told her making her nod before looking around.

"You tell Shiro?"

"Your mother went to talk to-" Suddenly Toshiro was at the doorway.

"Izzy, you okay?" He asked worried making her smile and nod. "Mom told me what happened."

"Where's Hikaru?"

"Mom and Akia are on their way." He said and watched as Izayoi climbed out of bed holding her side. Taro wrapped his arm around her to help her stand straight. "Izzy, you should get more rest, mom said that wound was pretty bad."

"I'll rest later. There are demons roaming after the twins and Karu." She told him.

"We'll figure something out, just take it easy." Taro said as Izayoi nodded.

"Why don't we talk out there and let the twins sleep." The group walked out into the living room when Kagome and Akia walked in carrying Hikaru. "The twins are sleeping on our bed if you want to lay him with them." Akia nodded before going to lay her sleeping son with his cousins.

"Izzy, take it easy." Kagome said as Izayoi stood with the others before she rolled her eyes at her daughter as she walked out ignoring her. "Why do I even try? You're worse than you father." She said making Izayoi grin at her mother.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked making Inuyasha chuckle only to get a look from Kagome. "We should go to Uncle Sesshomaru soon and tell him what's going on."

"So there's a bunch of people after Katara, Kenta and Hikaru?" Rin asked as she sat with everyone at the castle as the young children all slept in their parents' laps.

"What could the special power be that they have?" Hatsu asked with her year old son in her lap.

"The only thing we can think of is they are almost full demon and the combination of demons could cause some interesting powers." Miroku said looking at Izayoi and Toshiro sitting next to each other with their mates and children.

"Could it have anything to do with the power they got from Kagome?" Rin asked.

"If that's it then all of us should be targeted. We all have some of mom's powers." Izayoi said.

"You have extra." Miroku said remembering back to when they were children.

"But if it were up to that then why go after Shiro's son, how doesn't have anything like that."

"Do you have any idea where they are or who they are?" Sesshomaru asked as the door to their conference room opened letting Lady Izayoi and her husband walk in. Lady Izayoi went to her granddaughter and grandson to look at the children sleeping.

"What's going on?" Inu asked as he took a seat before his wife sat next to him.

"There are several demons after Katara, Kenta and Hikaru." Sesshomaru told his father. "One of them fought Izayoi and Toshiro and later he showed up for the twins and fought Izayoi again."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"All we know is they are looking for people with special powers and they've set their sites on the children."

"That sounds like that man who was looking around our place." Lady Izayoi said. "He said his name was Shu. He had short dark blue hair and he said he was looking for a few kids."

"That's not the one we fought." Toshiro said looking to Izayoi.

Izayoi sat watching her children sleep cuddled together. She head the door open and close as she kept her eyes on the children. She heard Taro walk over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We should get some sleep." He said low as he kissed her head.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said making him sigh. "I can't imagine something happening to them."

"Nothing is gonna happen to them." Taro said as he walked around to crouch down in front of her. "They have us, our parents, and the rest of our family and friends. Where's that stubborn, think skulled half breed?" Izayoi gave a small smirk as she turned her golden eyes to look at him.

"It's with that flea bag of a demon wolf." She turned looking at the twins again. "I never realized what my parents went through when we were kids. Everything in me is fighting to find every way possible to keep them safe."

"Well they are their safest here." Taro smiled making her look at him. "Why don't we work on getting that thick headed, half breed back and happy?" She smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"What about that flea bag of a wolf?"

"Anything you want." He said lifting her quickly before they walked into the second room.

In another dorm Toshiro stood in the doorway looking at Akia tuck their son into bed. She turned seeing him watching worried. Slowly she walked over to him looking up at him.

"You don't need to worry." She said making him look at her gray eyes filled with worry.

"You should take your own advice." He smiled. "I know we shouldn't worry but I can't help worry when I hear someone is after our son."

"Well we can forget about worry for the next few days so…" She trailed of running her hand across his chest before walking into the other room. He stood for a moment before he followed her with a bright smile.

"Izayoi!" They heard with banging on the door. "Taro!" They heard making them look at each other. Taro climbed out of bed pulling his pants on before goin to the door sleepily.

"What do you want?" He asked as he opened the door to see Jiro. "You keep yelling like that and you'll wake up the-" He was cut off as he heard giggling coming from behind him. "Thanks."

"Well they need you and Izzy in the conference room. Something came in earlier." He said as Izayoi walked out with a sheet wrapped around her making his green eyes stare at her looking up and down before Taro smacked the back of his head.

"That's my mate." Taro said making Jiro grin before turning and walking away not without another look at Izayoi as she came to the door. "Jiro!" He looked at his brother before taking off.

"We better get down there." Izayoi said before turning and looking at the twins running around.

"I'm sure Mina's watching all f the kids. We better get them dressed and over to her room." He said with a sigh before he looked at her. "So much for sleeping in." He grinned.

"Later wolf." She smiled as she walked into the bedroom to get dressed while he took the twins in to get dressed. Moments later the little family was dressed and leaving to drop the twins with their aunt before meeting the adults.

"It's about time you showed up." Shippo said as Jiro grinned.

"It's a miracle they're here at all." Suddenly Taro punch his arm making laugh as the others looked on confused.

"What did you guys call us about?" Taro asked making everyone's minds shift back to what they needed.

"Apparently they are really searching for the three. They have started sniffing around and trying to follow scents." Akio said as he looked around. "They are on their way here."

"Then we'll stop them." Izayoi said looking around.

"It doesn't work like that. There are three of them at once. I saw the one fight you and it took you turning demon and then all of us to gang up on him for him to go away."

"Went demon?" Inu asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well we still have more than them and it's not like grandfather and all could be messed with." She said looking around ignoring her grandfather's question.

"Izzy you know we can't just charge out at them." Shippo said earning a look he knew all too well. "Dad…" He said looking at Inuyasha who looked from Shippo to Izayoi.

"Izzy, Shippo's right."

"Then how do we get rid of them?" Asked Jiro.

"I'll go out and stop them." Inu said making everyone look at him.

"I'll go out also." Sesshomaru said. "If they are as strong as you say the extra help will be good."

"I'm comin' too." Inuyasha said. "They are my grandkids after all." He smirked. The three men started to form a plan as the others helped formulate it.

"You tell me not to just go out and yet you can go." Izayoi said to her father making him smirk.

"You fought one of them twice. One of those times you came home with your side split open." He said as he, his brother and their father got ready to go.

"Dad…"

"No."

"Daddy…."

"No. You go against all three of them and you could come back dead instead of just a wound on the side." He said to her as Taro pulled away from talking with the others moving to his side. "You stay here with the others and let us take care of this." She opened her mouth to speak only to have Taro cover her mouth.

"She will stay here." Taro said sternly earning him a glare from Izayoi. "You can glare all you want. Let them go half breed." Lady Izayoi looked at Taro as he called her a half breed only to see him pull his hand back quickly.

"Cover my mouth again and you'll lose your hand, flea bag." She said before storming off leaving Taro to hold his finger.

"Your hand okay?" Kagome asked making him nod.

"I better go talk to her." He sighed before going after his mate.

"What was that about?" Lady Izayoi asked when Taro was out of the room and the three men left.

"Izzy is more like Inuyasha than any of us really like. She wants to be out there no matter what could happen." Kagome explained.

"What about the names?" Kagome looked at her with a smile.

"It's better than what they used to call each other." Jiro laughed making lady look between the two. "When they were little they were always at each other's throats, only reason they didn't kill each other is cause of dad and Inuyasha holding them back." He laughed.

"They seemed really angry." She said.

"Izzy is just angry that she wasn't allowed to go with Inuyasha and that Taro stopped her from talking." Kagome told her mother in law.

"Taro will make her happy." Jiro laughed. "My brother has a way of pissing her off and making her happy at the same time."

"Izzy!" Taro called as he left the room following her as she stormed off. "Iz! Mate!" He called making her stop turning to glare as he walked up to her. "I know you're mad at me but I don't want you to go out there and be hurt."

"You know I wouldn't. It's our kids they're after, I should be out there protecting them."

"And I shouldn't? They are after our kids but we have your dad, grandfather and uncle going out to stop them. They are the strongest among us, if they can't stop them then none of us can."

"We need to completely crush them; I can't sit back when they're after my pups."

"They're my pups too." He said making her stare at him. She huffed turning and storming off as the others started walking out of the room. "Izayoi!" He yelled only to have her ignore him. Taro stood growling before he started after her.

"She really is pissed." Toshiro said watching his sister storm away from her mate. Taro took off after her.

"Izzy, come on." Taro said as he caught up to her turning her to face him. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. As she was about to talk he leaned down to kiss her cutting off her words. She paused before melting into the kiss.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said with a small smirk.

"Neither have you. Still hot tempered as always." He grinned before kissing her again. "Will you listen now?" He asked as she smiled.

"I guess I have no choice now do I?" She said making him chuckle a bit.

"I'll hold you down if I have to half breed."

"And I can still kick your ass ya flea bag." She smiled as they kissed again. "I just want to help protect our pups."

"Our pups will be the safest here with everyone." He smirked before looking around. "You know Mina has the kids all day and the others think we're arguing…" He trailed off as she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Taro, Izzy!" They heard as someone banged on the door making the two look at each other. "They're back!" The two jumped from the bed pulling their clothes on and rushing to the door to find Jiro with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Taro asked as Izayoi took off to find his father.

"Middle of the day, Taro, really?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"You can say what you want but when you get a woman you won't be making comments."

"But the middle of the day?"

"You don't get interrupted." Taro grinned as the got to where the three men were sitting and getting treatment from Kagome and Toshiro.

"We didn't learn too much more from them. All we got was their names and that they work for someone." Inuyasha said as Kagome worked on healing his wounds.

"They also want to fight Izzy and Shiro." Sesshomaru said looking at Toshiro as he stopped healing and looked at his uncle while Izayoi looked at Taro.

"They got away, but at least one of them isn't gonna make it." Inu said as they all started talking about what they needed to do next.


	7. Rescue

Chapter 7

Izayoi and Toshiro stood looking over all of the papers and reports coming in from demons looking and trying to help find any information on the demons after the three children. Kagome walked by the room and looked in seeing the two trying to put everything together, looking over all of the papers and reports coming in from demons looking and trying to help find any information on the demons after the three children. Toshiro picked up another paper as Izayoi sighed sitting in a chair before putting her head in her hands.

"I just don't think we'll ever find out who they are." Her brother looked at her.

"We'll find them. At least we know where they'll always be. They want the kids so if we keep our eyes open we should see them coming around soon. And that's when we'll teach them not to mess with our kids." He grinned making Izayoi smile as Kagome walked in to see how they were doing on information.

"You two find anything?" She asked looking at them.

"No, nothing we didn't know before." Izayoi sighed looking up at her mother. "But they can't wait too much longer it's already been two months."

"Shiro, Izzy. The demons are on the move." Akio said as he ran into the room. The three looked at each other before running out following Akio. "Taro and the others are working on a plan to get them before they get too close."

"Taro!" Izayoi called as she ran over to him and the others looking over maps and talking about what to do. "Where are they coming from?"

"The report said from the east. All three of them are coming." He told her.

"I know one of them should be dead." Inu said looking around. "He shouldn't have been able to live."

"They're not normal demons. Only those really close to us actually know about the blood mixtures. They are after the kids for the unique mixture; they are obviously not your everyday demons."

"How do we take them down then?" Asked Masaharo as he stood with his brothers.

"They want Izzy and me." Toshiro said looking around at the looks, he was getting_. _"Just listen. We go out and start fighting like they want then everyone comes in last second and we over run them."

"Sounds like a big risk." Inu said looking at his grandson. "If they see us or sense us it will ruin the plan which means we have to be pretty far away which makes you two in even more danger."

"He's right." Kagome said. "What if we can't get to you on time?"

"We can hold them." Toshiro said as Izayoi watched their father shake his head. "Dad, I know we can. We will hold them until you get there to over run them." Inuyasha looked at his oldest children as they asked to be sent out with no help to hold off a group of demons he, his brother and father had a tough time with.

"Dad, I know they are tough and I know what they can do but we know what we can do too. We fought the one and came home fine. Both of us fighting we'll be able to hold them off and maybe bring them down a few notches." Izayoi said looking at her father as he and Kagome looked at each other.

"You two are putting your lives at risk; you should be talking to your mates, not us." Kagome said as Akia and Taro looked at her then to their mates.

"You really think you can hold them?" Taro asked Izayoi.

"Yeah."

"Izzy and me working together we may get beat if we didn't have you guys as back up." Toshiro said.

"If they can hold them and pull this off I think it's the perfect opportunity to take out at least one." Taro said.

"Then head out and head them off." Kagome said looking at her oldest children. "Just make sure to be careful." The two nodded before running off to get their weapons with their mates' right behind.

"So how far do we need to be away from them?" Koga asked.

"We need to stay here at the castle." Inu said making Koga worried.

"We stay here and they go by themselves to fight. Are we going to be able to get to them before the demons kill them?"

"They say they can do it, Taro and Akina believe they can, so we have to go with their call." Kagome said looking at him as they started walking to find the four saying good-bye.

"You have your emblem?" Taro asked and saw her nod with a small smile. "Be careful and don't be stupid half breed."

"You better be fast, flea bag." She said making him smirk. The twins took off as everyone gathered their weapons and sat."

"How are you gonna know when it's time to go?" Katsu asked standing with the others.

"The mate seal." Taro said walking back into the room with a sword at his hip. "When they're ready for us to come in they'll call."

"Mate seal?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"It's a seal that each demon creates when they become mates." Inu started to explain as Katsu turned to look at Inuyasha.

"You all have seals?"

"Yeah." Akina said with a small smile as she pulled as the corner of her top pulling it down to show a blue bite mark on the front of her shoulder. "Each person has their mark in a different place. It all depends on the demon really." Katsu looked at Inuyasha and Shippo as they moved their collars aside to show bite marks.

"Why do they look the same but not like hers?" asked Nori.

"Because Shiro and Izzy have special powers." Taro said as he sat down.

"Is yours like that too?" Taro nodded before pulling his top out of the way to show a red bite mark on his upper chest, almost at his shoulder. "So how do they call?"

"They have to be careful of when they call and how they call." Koga said looking at Taro. "If they wait too long and their lives are in danger the seal is set to automatically go off."

"In that case it makes the inner demon rise and takes over to do whatever it has to, to find its mate and protect them." Ayame added. "Some even attack everyone around to make sure no one is hurting their mate. My son seems to have gained that trait." Kagome looked from Taro to Ayame.

"What do you mean?"

"When they first mated Izzy went out to the next village and was attacked forcing her mark to call. Taro went after his brother. It took dad and Koga to hold him down and me to get him to focus." Shippo said as Taro sighed.

"Well I doubt they will let it get that far before they call." Akia said. "We just need to trust them and believe they can do this."

"They can. Izzy and Taro together are a deadly combination." Shippo smirked. "That's probably why they want to fight both of them."

"Well all we can do is wait for now them to call." Kagome said as they all sat talking about what they would do to the demons when they showed up.

Izayoi and Toshiro landed in front of the three demons. They stood with smirks as the demons grinned evilly.

"Well it looks like they've come to us." One demon with violet eyes and long brown hair said.

"What brings you two kids out here?" Asked one with brown eyes and dark blue hair.

"We came to kick your ass." Izayoi smirked.

"You must be the one Genji said could turn demon." Said the demon with brown hair and violet eyes as he looked at the one with white hair and green eyes.

"And you must be the little girl who takes it." Izayoi said making him narrow his eyes and look at the other two. "Aw what's the matter? You have to ask your butt buddies if you're allowed to talk." She laughed making the demon start to turn red. "Oh I think I made him mad." She laughed as Toshiro grinned.

"I think you got to him. I wonder who the leader is. I mean one of them has to give the orders to the others, which would make the other two patsies." Toshiro said as the three glared at them as Toshiro and Izayoi grinned.

"Nozomu. Don't." Genji said as the demon with brown hair and violet eyes charged at Toshiro. "Shu go help him and take care of that puppy. I'll take care of this one." The third demon with brown eyes and dark blue hair went to help Nozomu and kill Toshiro.

"You really think you can handle me all by your lonesome?" Izayoi asked with a smile. Genji glared at her before pulling his sword and charging as Izayoi flipped out of the way making him miss only to swing to try to hit her again. Izayoi moved out of the way and laughed as Genji charged again making her pull her sais. As soon as they were free from their sheaths, they grew twenty times larger. Genji looked at them with a smile.

"So you are special."

"See the thing about my family…. We have a friend who can make weapons for us. These are only one weapon he made for everyone in my family." She smiled. "Too bad you don't have a sword that can handle me." She said as she caught the sword between her blade and the guard, giving a swift twist she was able to twist his sword awkwardly as she used the other blade to jam into his side. As she tried to connect, he twisted free and out of the way.

"You've learned a bit since the last time we fought."

"I've been training to be able to take your head." She said as they charged again clashing over and over again. She looked over to see Toshiro only able to avoid being hit making her suddenly change course running at the two jamming her two sais in the back of Nozomu and out the front of him. The two demons stopped and looked making Shu turn trying to hit her only to have her turn using the body of Nozomu as a shield as Toshiro notched an arrow and shot at Genji as he charged. Toshiro continued to shoot as Genji kept running at them and Shu continued to hack at Nozomu's body to get to Izayoi. He swung one last time and finally connected with her shoulder making her cry out as Genji started chasing Toshiro around.

"Izzy!" Toshiro called as Genji almost caught him.

"Taro?" Akio asked as he saw his brother's eyes turn red before setting to a pink tint and his green eyes went darker. Everyone looked at them as Taro gave a small growl. They looked over to see Akia's eyes go wide.

"What's going on?" Katsu asked as Shippo pulled him out of the way of Taro's claws. Taro looked around as several got ready to tackle him as he grabbed his head with a whimper before looking around at the others staring at him.

"What…what happened?" He asked.

"I think Izzy's hurt." Akia said. "Shiro's frantic. We need to go now." She said before she and Taro took off quickly with the others following.

"What's going on? Izzy's hurt?" Katsu asked running with Miroku and the others.

"They called. Looks like things are running a bit bad for them." Miroku said. They stopped seeing Toshiro kneeling by Izayoi as she tried to fight with one sai. They saw a piece of fabric wrapped tight around her arm and shoulder holding it to her body. Sesshomaru led the group at the last two demons while Taro, Akia, Inuyasha and Kagome ran to Toshiro and Izayoi as they fell back onto the ground.

"You two okay?" Kagome asked as she ran over.

"Izzy's… Shoulder." Toshiro called as they knelt beside the two. Taro sat helping to hold Izayoi in a sitting position as Akia went to help Toshiro sit up.

"Shiro you're bleeding." Akia said looking at the bloodied spot on his side.

"I'll be fine, I can heal it." He said as he put his hand over the wound and started to heal what he could.

"They ran off." Koga said as he and the others joined them. "What happened?" He asked as he looked down at Izayoi wince as Kagome continued to heal.

"This is why I told you not to go after them." Inuyasha said making Izayoi smirk through the pain.

"Yeah but I got one….. My sai is still in him." She said gritting her teeth. They looked over to the side where the body of Nozomu laid with a small sai still sticking out of him.

"You did all that?" Katsu asked.

"I got my sais… in him… Had to use him to block… Another one…"

"Izzy, relax." Kagome said as she stopped the bleeding and started to heal the wound when she saw her daughter's eyes tint pink. "Inuyasha get her other sai." Inuyasha looked at Izayoi before grabbing the sai out of the body and putting both in her one hand.

"Thanks." She whispered as she lay back against Taro as Kagome finished.

"Shiro, how's your wounds?" Kagome asked.

"I'm healed, just completely drained." He said low as Akia had him lean on her. Taro picked Izayoi up in his arms as Inuyasha and Jiro helped Toshiro stand and walk back to the castle. "How's Izzy?" Toshiro asked looking at Izayoi sleeping in her mate's arms.

"She's fine; she's resting and should be fine in a few hours." Kagome said. "When we get back you need to get some rest too. After everything you've used you won't last too much more if you don't relax and get your power back." Toshiro nodded as his father and brother in law helped him walk.


	8. Arguments

Chapter 8

Izayoi opened her eyes to see Taro sitting beside her looking at her worried. She watched his stand from the chair and move to sit on the bed beside her with a small smile.

"Hey." He said looking down at her as she smiled up at him.

"How long was I out for?"

"It's been an entire day. Your mom was worried because you should have woken up after a few hours." She looked at him as he spoke.

"You were worried…." She said making him give a smirk.

"You keep doing this I'm gonna have to kill you myself." He smiled as she sat up. "You feeling alright?"

"I'm alright. Where are the twins?" She asked looking around.

"Jiro has them. He said he'll watch them until you were better." He grinned. "He doesn't have to know you're awake." Izayoi giggled as she leaned forward running her hand over his cheek.

"You can be a cute little wolf sometimes." He grinned leaning in and kissing her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Well so much for us pretending I'm still sleeping." She smiled as he went to answer the door as she climbed out of bed and wandered to the other room with her robe on to see who it was. She smiled seeing Jiro standing with Toshiro and Akia.

"Izzy!" Toshiro called as he ran to her hugging her. "Are you alright? They said you were out of it. How are you?" She giggled as she shook her head.

"I'm fine. I guess I just needed extra sleep with my wound and how low my powers had gotten. When did you wake up?"

"I only slept for a few hours like you should have." He smiled. "You know dad's gonna kill you when he sees you. You should have seen him when we got you back here and then when you didn't wake up."

"That bad?" She asked worried before she sighed with a small smirk.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Just gonna go talk to him, daddy can't resist his little girl." She grinned making her brother laugh.

"That's cheap." Taro said making her look at him as the twins ran in followed by Mina and Hikaru.

"You only say that 'cause you get caught by it." She giggled as Katara ran to him wanting up as Kenta went to his mother to be held. Taro picked his daughter up as Jiro laughed at him only to have Taro punch his arm.

"Why uncle Jiro laughin'?" Katara asked as Taro glared at his brother.

"Because he's a baby." Mina said laughing at her brother. "They wanted to come see you guys and I figured you'd all be here." The two boys had their mothers let them on their feet so they could run around as Katara sat happily in her father's arms. "Alright, you three, let's go leave your parents alone." She said as the two boys ran over to her as Katara laid her head on Taro's shoulder.

"She's fine. You and the boys go have fun." Izayoi said with a smile at Taro as he ran his free hand over Katara's back. "She's daddy's girl after all." She smiled as Mina took the two boys to go play leaving Jiro to laugh at his brother as Akia yelled at him as Toshiro laughed. Izayoi went to get changed before walking out to Akia punching Jiro's chest as he laughed.

"You ready to go talk to dad? You know uncle wasn't too happy either. So you better know a way to win him over." Toshiro said with a small chuckle.

"I've been wining him over for years." She grinned. "Besides if it gets too bad, Hatsu and aunt Rin will take care of him." She laughed as she walked over to get a hug and a kiss on her cheek from Katara. The group walked down to where the others were.

"This is why I told you before I didn't want you going up against them." Inuyasha said as the adults stood in the courtyard. "You could have been killed and you never had any thought to how powerful they could have been."

"I listened to you and this was different this was planned so that nothing happened to us." Izayoi said as her father continued to lecture her. "I knew what I was getting into. I knew how strong they were, I wasn't going in blind and stupid." She shot back, her anger rising as he looked at her angrily. Taro stood beside Koga as he watched the two argue.

"This doesn't look good." Sango said watching the two yell at each other. Sango looked at Kagome who watched her mate and daughter yell at each other.

"Taro get Izzy." Kagome said making him look at her. "They go too much farther it won't be good." Koga laughed and slapped his son on the back when taro looked at his mate with a sigh.

"You picked your mate. Now go take care of her." He laughed making Taro narrow his eyes at his father as Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha as Toshiro moved over to help Taro pull Izayoi away.

"Izzy, come on." Taro said as his mate stood seething with a low growl. "Iz." He said as she turned her angry eyes to him. "Let's go." He looked down at her making her look at him and relax. He wrapped his arm around her and the two walked off as she took a deep breath. Kagome got Inuyasha to relax before he walked off in the opposite direction with Kagome.

"That was close." Sango said as the others looked around. "Those two are exactly alike."

"That's why she's his little girl." Nori smiled. "He's very protective of her and she loves him, but being exactly the same…."

"You have no idea." Sango smiled. "They were going at it not long after she was born." She smiled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said waking up in the middle of the night. She looked around and looked up to see him standing out on the balcony. She walked over to him to see what was wrong. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You really should talk to her." Kagome said looking out over the side of the balcony. She smiled as she saw Izayoi walking over to a large tree that sat in the middle of the court yard. "You know as well as I do what it's like to have the enemy going after our kids. It's hard to deal with, you want to be able to protect them." she turned to look at him with a small smile. "I know you still want to protect your little girl but I think we need to let her take the lead."

"She's still too young to go up against the seasoned demons."

"As much as we hate to admit it our babies are growing up. Our little twins are grown up and have families of their own. It's their families that these demons are after, maybe we need to let them have some say in what we do."

"I know. It really just feels like yesterday they were little kids following us when we told them to stay home." Kagome smiled and looked back at the tree.

"Go talk to her. You two did have a pretty bad fight." Inuyasha gave a small nod before giving Kagome a kiss.

"Try to get some more sleep." She nodded as he jumped over the side and walked over the tree to talk with his daughter. He stopped at the base of the tree and looked up finding her in the branches. "Senshi." He said looking up as she looked down at him with her golden eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked softly.

"Come down here." He said before sitting at the base of the tree to wait for her to climb down and sit with him. Once she landed and sat beside him he started speaking to her. "About the fight…"

"Mom talked to you didn't she?" Izayoi asked making him smirk. "I know you. Mom's the one who does the talking and makes you talk to people." She smiled as he shook his head.

"You always did have your mother's brain." He smirked making her giggle softly. "Senshi, about the fight…"

"Don't worry about it. I also know you don't like to really talk about things." She smiled. "I know you were only trying to keep me safe and make sure we were all taken care of."

"You were talking with your brother." He watched he smile and nod.

"Yeah. Yeah Shiro and I were talking with Shippo." She sighed looking away for a moment before looking back at him. "I'm old enough to think and fight, I grew up in the middle of a war. Everyone was after me and my brothers."

"Your mother and I want to keep you all safe and try to make sure nothing could ever happen to you, your brothers, or your sisters."

"We all know that. But what you gotta remember is we were all trained and raised by the best. I wouldn't have been able to even think of going against those guys without growing up with you training me. You raised us to be smart, talented and strong. There's no way we will ever back down from protecting everyone."

"I know I don't want you to have to put yourself in the way if I can help it."

"I know that, but remember; we were raised and taught by the best." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"You really do take after your mother more than I thought." He chuckled as she laughed.

"I may be like mom a bit but I'll always be like you daddy." She smiled up at him making him grin. "I better get back to bed. I should get some sleep before the Kenta and Katara wake up."

"Yeah, those two are even worse than you and your brother were." Inuyasha chuckled as the two stood and started walking back into the castle.

"Dad." She said as they stopped before they went off to their own rooms. "The other kids are on the other side of the well so we can move and do what we have to easily, why we don't take Kenta, Katara and Hikaru over. They'll be safe from the demons and it will make it a lot easier to do what we have to to get these demons out of the way."

"We can take them over in the morning. Get some sleep."

"Night daddy." She smiled before leaving to go to her room leaving Inuyasha standing in his place remembering all the years ago when she was a child.

"You okay?" Taro asked as Izayoi walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just-"

"Had to climb the closest tree?" He smiled as she walked over to him. "Have any luck thinking without the sacred tree?"

"Not too much but my mom got dad to go talk to me." She smiled as they sat on the bed. "We're gonna take the kids to the other side of the well in the morning. It will be safer for them and that way we can do what we have to here."

"They've never stayed on the other side without us, let alone without us. You think your grandmother will be able to handle them with the other kids?"

"Well Aunt Rin and Mizuki will probably stay with the other kids. Taji is there with Akemi, Haruko, and the younger kids already. They'll be able to keep an eye on all of them."

"I'll talk to Mina and Akio about staying and helping out too. It won't hurt to have the extra help around the house and with the kids."

"It's a good thing grandma added onto the house." Izayoi giggled as Taro wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. "Kenta and Katara are gonna be up in a few hours we should get a few hours of sleep before we are after them." Taro nodded and the two climbed into bed holding each other as they drifted off to sleep.

Izayoi stood holding the sleeping Kenta in her arms as Taro held Katara sound asleep against him while they waited for the last of their group to make it through the well. Izayoi turned as she heard her grandmother talking to her mother before turning to look at the boy sleeping in his mother's arms.

"Izzy, how have you been?" Her grandmother asked with a bright smile.

"I've been good, grandma." Izayoi smiled and hugged her.

"You look prettier every time I see you. And little Kenta…. He's gotten so big." She said with a bright smile suddenly they heard giggles as six two year olds ran over to them. Izayoi laughed as they all attacked their parents. Izayoi took Katara from taro as he bent to hug his youngest sister.

"Taro!" Screamed a little girl with brown hair, and teal eyes. She giggled as he picked her up.

"Hey Chi." He smiled as he held her.

"So what did you guys come over for?" Asked Taji as he stood with the other children.

"Mom." Kagome said walking closer to her mother. "I know it's a lot to ask but we need to keep all the kids here. These demons are after Kenta, Katara and Hikaru. We need to leave them here so they can't get hurt."

"Kagome, you should know best than to think it's a burden." Kaorii said with a smile "We'll take care of them."

"Thanks grandpa." Toshiro said holding Hikaru. Kaorii reached out taking the boy as he started to wake up. "Karu, be good. Okay?" The boy nodded to his father as his mother gave him a kiss on the forehead. Mina took Kenta as Keiko took Katara. The twins looked around seeing their parents.

"You two listen to everyone while we're gone." Izayoi said with a smile. The twins gave a small nod as Katara looked at Taro about to cry. Taro set his sister on her feet as she went to talk with Koga and Ayame and he smiled at his daughter.

"It's alright Kirei; we'll be back before you know it. You just help take care of the others okay?" The little girl nodded as Taro smiled at her.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said with a smile as Inuyasha held a silver haired, gray eyed little girl. "We're going to finish this as soon as we get back over there. So you won't have to have the house this full for too much longer."

"Kagome, just make sure you're all safe. It doesn't matter how long this takes."

"Well Rin, Mizuki and the other older kids are going to stay and help out a bit. Taji," She said turning to look at her son. "If you need to get us or anything you know how to open the well right?"

"Yes mom. Don't worry about anything. You and dad trained us well." He grinned. "Just go make it safe for my niece and nephews."Kagome smiled before shaking her head and saying goodbye. The group said good bye before turning to leave back through the well where Kagome and Izayoi sealed the well.

"So where do we start first?" Jiro asked.

"Well the only thing I can think of is to follow the rumors." Akio said.

"Gotta find the rumors first." Jiro said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Alright, alright, don't start." Taro said looking at his two brothers. "Last anything came in it was towards the north. If we start heading north we should start running into rumors." Everyone nodded as the little group started off toward the north hoping to end this sooner than later so they all could live out their days in happiness with the younger children.

As the sun sank they decided to stop for the night and rest. They built a fire as the men went for food the women set up. It didn't take long for the group to cook the deer and eat and setting down to sleep. Everyone moved off to their spots to sleep, after saying good night to everyone and talking about their plans for the next day. Taro jumped up into the tree his mate had jumped into. Finding her he sat next to her.

"You okay, Iz?" He asked as she gave a small nod. "What's wrong? You're quiet."

"I can't be quiet?" She asked looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"No, no you can't. Iz, you're never like this. You know the twins are safe and we'll get rid of these demons. Then we can bring the kids home and we can go back to being happy." He said making her nod.

"I know." She sighed glancing at him before back out to the bright moon. "I'm just…. Taro, you really think we can kill these demons?" Taro looked at her confused. She was never so worried and down.

"We will take them out. There's no way the others are going to let them roam around and there's no way in hell me and you are going to let them get away with going after our kids." He smiled as she gave a small smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let's get some sleep before we have to move in the morning." She nodded as he moved to lean against the trunk letting her sit between his legs and lean on him as they dozed off.


	9. Worried

Chapter 9

Izayoi stood next to Toshiro and Inuyasha as they looked over the side of the cliff. They had been traveling for two months and had finally stumbled across a rumor of two demons terrorizing the western lands towards the north. The three were going to take a walk into a village they had found to see if they knew anything more while the others tried to make a plan.

"I don't think they're going to know anything." Toshiro said as the three started on their way.

"Why do you think that?" Izayoi wondered what her brother was thinking.

"Look around. It doesn't look like they've been near any demons. If anything they're going to think we are demons and attack us." He said as they stopped in the tree line in view of the village. As Toshiro and Izayoi got ready to drop and walk out, they heard their father.

"Wait." They looked at him confused as he scanned the village. "Shiro, you're right. They aren't a place we want to be heading. The village is kept well with nothing broken, and the villagers are all human, not one smelling out of place." He looked at his two children. We won't get anything but attacked if we try to go in there."

"What if we have Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku go in?" Izayoi asked.

"They wouldn't know anything anyway. Let's go back and see what the others have going for a plan." The three turned and went back to the caverns they had found to hide in while they planned.

"What did you find?" Miroku asked as they walked into the largest area of the caverns.

"The village hasn't had any demons around it in a long time." Toshiro told them. "There was nothing broken and the villagers seemed like they didn't have any encounters with demons."

"There were no demons scents around it for miles." Inuyasha said as he walked over next to Kagome. "What have you guys planned out?"

"The most we have is a general area." Koga said looking at the papers Sesshomaru's informants had gathered for them. "Basically they have to be in this area to be attacking and causing all the rumors. We should be able to get to them within a month."

"We don't want to wear ourselves out on the way so we won't have to rest for a while before we have to fight." Ryuu said.

"So if we go at a steady pace we should be able to fight at any time but it's gonna take us twice as long to get there." Akio added. "Instead of a month it's gonna take two."

"Do we have any other choice?" Asked Ryuu as he looked around. "Besides we could probably make It there and able to fight but the humans can't do that."

"We can always travel like the old days." Sango said looking at Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome. "We always managed back then and it shouldn't be an issue now."

"We can do it but can the kids?" Kagome asked looking at Hanna, being the only human out of the younger generation who came with them. "Leave as the sun comes up and don't stop until the sun sinks."

"We can do it." Hanna smiled looking at the others as Izayoi and Hatsu nodded with smirks. "You guys did raise us after all."

"We should stay here for the night and leave in the morning." Koga said as everyone agreed noticing the sun sinking in the sky outside. The group split off into the different sections of the caverns and found their own places to sleep.

Taro jumped as someone walked up behind him. He turned seeing Inuyasha standing behind him looking out over the forest and the night's sky after everyone was asleep.

"Aren't you supposed to be a full demon?" Inuyasha smirked as he saw Taro jump. "What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh really, I would have never known." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he sat down. "Now spill it." Taro sighed shaking his head knowing he would never get out of it.

"I don't want her to fight." Inuyasha looked at him before he smirked.

"Is that why you can't sleep?" Taro nodded looking back out at the forest as Inuyasha sighed. "Taro when Kagome came back from her world I swore I would do everything to keep her safe and when she had Izzy and Shiro everything changed. I wanted to keep them as far away from danger and fighting as possible. I never wanted them to fight or know what it felt like when a sword caught them." Inuyasha looked at him. "I still don't want them to fight but they have proven they can fight and protect themselves."

"How do you deal with your mate having to fight demons that have nearly killed her twice?" He asked looking at his father in law.

"Taro…. There's no way to ever stop hating the fact your mate goes into battle, you just have to believe in their skills. If we were in a war and Kagome was like she was when we first met, there would be no way she would be near any of this. Over the years of her working with us has made her as good as she is now. I trust in her ability to fight and protect herself."

"Izzy isn't like Kagome though. She is so stubborn sometimes and after she was almost killed again by them….."

"It's hard but you've seen her fight you know how good she is. You just need to trust in the skill you've seen. Besides, you're not the only who doesn't want her to have to fight. I never wanted my daughter to have to fight. I never wanted her to know what it was but being a half-demon and most of all, my daughter, brought her into a lot. I'm the one who trained her, I know what she can do, and I trust in that."

"When we were kids fighting I was worried and it got worse when we became mates and now…." He trailed off.

"It never gets any easier but you need to learn to trust her skills or it will get worse. Find a way to put your fears aside. Worrying doesn't fit well with the know it all stubborn wolf." Inuyasha stood up and took a few steps before stopping and looking back at him. "Maybe we can hold off another day so you can figure it out."

"Thanks" Taro said as he smirked watching Inuyasha walk back to where Kagome lay sleeping. Taro sat for a minute more until he smelt one of the few scents that made him melt. "You should be sleeping." He smiled as he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck.

"I should be sleeping with my mate." She smiled kissing his cheek. "What were you talking to my dad about?" Taro looked at her confused. "I have dad's nose. I can smell his scent. Besides I heard a voice, that's why I woke up."

"Oh, it was nothing." He smiled pulling her around into his lap. "It's nothing for my mate to worry about." She smiled up at him before she moved forward biting his neck gently with her arms wrapped around him. She giggled as she heard a soft growl from deep in his chest.

"Mate sleepy?" She asked looking into his eyes as the green deepened and he grinned.

"Not as long as you're not." She giggled as he stood with her in his arms and he carried her to the little cavern they had picked to stay in.

"I heard you talked to him." Koga said as he and Inuyasha looked over the cliff side at a small clearing where Izayoi and Taro sparred the next day.

"He was worried about Izzy."

"He's been worried about her for a while now." Koga looked at his ex-rival "For as much of stuck up stubborn wolf he acts like there's something about her that breaks all that way." He smiled as Izayoi tackled Taro laughing.

"He needs to trust more in her skills."

"Like you do? We all saw you and her go at it when she wants to help fight." Koga looked at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes and looked away crossing his arms. "You should take your own advice. I've seen her fight since she was a kid. She won't be taken out easily; she is your daughter after all." He smirked as Inuyasha rolled his eyes walking away with Koga laughing behind him.

Izayoi giggled laughed as she pinned Taro to the ground before he flipped them making him chuckle. He grinned leaning down and giving her a kiss. Izayoi twisted and spun them over putting her on top again as she held him down not letting him turn them again. She grinned as she leaned closer to him.

"Are my skills good enough for my mate to stop his worrying?" She asked and watched his eyes go wide. "Did you forget I have my dad's ears too? I heard some of your talk with my dad." She rolled to the side lying next to him as he looked to the side.

"I could never forget about your cute ears." He smiled.

"Taro, my dad's right though, you need to believe in my skills. We grew up together always fighting beside each other and actually each other. You know better than anyone in the world what I can do."

"I do trust you and I know what you can do, I just can't have anything happen to you." He said sitting up on his elbow to look down at her. "I never felt as worried as I have lately when you fight."

"You have nothing to worry about, besides you'll always be beside me when I fight." She smiled.

"I can't help but to worry about my beautiful mate." He said and watched her smiled brightly. "Besides, my brother is still out running around." She shook her head leaning up to face him.

"I'm all yours. There's no way he can do anything to take me away from you. We are mated and always will be. We have a little boy and a little girl and after all of this who know where our lives will lead." She smiled. He smirked as he leaned forward kissing her making her fall back onto her back.

"You're right. You're all mine." He grinned moving more on top of her only to hear Kagome call for them. They paused looking at each other before sighing and going to find her and the others not far from where they were.

"What's going on mom?" Izayoi asked as she stopped with everyone.

"We need to get moving so we can get pretty far before dark." Kagome told her as she pulled her quiver onto her shoulder.

"There's a little force camped out up ahead." Inuyasha said as he and Koga dropped back with the group. "Only one of the demons is there."

"But we can knock down a few of their forces. Break them down to nothing." Akio said looking around as the others nodded.

"We should rest and then attack. By the time they get organized we should have been able to wipe most of them out." Katsu added and saw the others nod. "How many do they have?"

"I counted a hundred." Koga told him. "It won't be too hard to break through and knock them all down."

"Then let's get moving to get this done and over with then." Hanna said looking around as Izayoi grinned and nodded.

"We have been traveling slowly so we could fight at any time. They should be settled down and starting to fall asleep now. If we go in now they won't know what hit them." She said looking around as Koga looked at Inuyasha who smirked.

"Alright, then let's get going." Toshiro said as they gathered their things and started moving towards the camp. They stopped looking at the little camp as the fires were put out and only a few people were left wandering on guard. "We should spread out and circle them before moving in, like we did with the dragons."

"We have a smaller amount of people to so we should have more room to really work." Akio said. "If we circle them in they can't go anywhere and we work our way to the demon." The group slowly started to make their way around the camp using the night as their cover. Once they were spread out Kagome and Toshiro sent an arrow from across the camp making it explode as if fell over the camp. Suddenly the quiet night air was filled with painful screams and the clashing of weapons. Izayoi ran through cutting down everyone in her way. As she spun avoiding a hit from a large man she was hit on the back of the head making her drop to the ground. Inuyasha slashed cutting everyone down as Toshiro and Kagome shot arrows clearing paths and watching other's backs.

As fast as it started it ended as they stood looking around over the camp that was littered with dead bodies. Taro was trying to get back up holding a large wound to his chest making him cough blood while Jiro kept trying to keep his brother on the ground.

"Izzy!" They heard making them look around as Hanna fell to the ground covered in blood completely worn out.

"Iz." Taro said looking around as his eyes darkened.

"Hanna…" Kagome said as she ran to her niece as she tried to get back up. "Relax."

"Aunt Kagome…. Izzy….. She…" Hanna tried as the others gathered around looking as most of them were too injured to run anywhere. "She was taken…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he looked around with a growl when they heard Jiro running back over to them.

"Where's Taro?" Ayame asked as Jiro stopped breathing heavy.

"He took off…. There's something wrong."

"Kagome take care of the wounds." Inuyasha told her making her nod. He turned and took off with Shippo, Toshiro, Koga and Jiro towards where Taro had taken off to. "Your son needs to take control of himself." Inuyasha said running next to Koga.

"Your daughter needs to stop getting into trouble." Koga told him only to have the three men turn and look at them.

"It's not like they can help it." Shippo said rolling his eyes as they continued following Taro's scent as it got farther and farther from them.


	10. Izayoi's Secret

Chapter 10

Taro dropped to the ground breathing heavy as blood seeped through his clothes pooling on the ground. He growled as he pushed himself back to his feet as several people dropped near him making him turn to glare and snarl at them.

"Taro, you need to get your wound healed." Jiro said as he saw the blood soaked fur on his brother's chest. "We'll get you healed and we'll get her." Taro snarled and took off only to have Toshiro sigh as he pulled his bow pulling the string back and closing his eyes he let it go making the others raise an eyebrow before Taro howled and dropped to his knees as a faint blue glow surrounded him.

"Izzy and I have been working on it for a while." He said walking over to Taro. "She wanted a way to stop him from being a moron." He knelt in front of his brother in law as he growled low in his throat. Taro looked at him as Toshiro growled back. "You growl at me and I'll tell Izzy." He said narrowing his eyes as Taro's eyes went wide before blinking several times as Toshiro started healing the wound.

"Shiro…." He said before he went into a coughing spurt. Toshiro smirked looking as he looked at Taro as his eyes brightened but the green color stayed dark. "Izzy…"

"My sister is tough. She'll fight the entire time until we get to her. But we can't help her if you're hurt like this." He said as Taro gave a small groan. "You really think my sister would let anyone do anything to her without her beating the crap out of them first?"

"If there were several who got her…" Toshiro looked at the others.

"Taro, Izzy has been a fighter since we were kids."

"We don't have time for this."

"We have enough time to get you healed. Besides, we have others who can start without us." Toshiro looked at the others standing around.

"I'll stay with them." Jiro said looking at his father, Inuyasha and Shippo as they nodded and took off to find Izayoi. "Taro, you really need to worry about getting healed before going after her. You know she'll beat you for even thinking it."

"She was hurt and taken by several guys, who knows what they'll do to her." He told his brother as Toshiro grinned.

"You ever heard about what the dragons did when we were little?" Taro looked at him confused. "When we were little Izzy, Hanna and me went after our parents when they tried to track down the dragons. We tracked our parents and were attacked by several demons. One would have killed us if my dad and Shippo didn't show up. Dad was so pissed but Izzy and he talked and he calmed down."

"Why was he so mad?" Jiro asked.

"I never understood why dad had gotten so mad. I never realized what it did to him to see us in danger until these demons went after my son. He was mad because we had put ourselves in even more danger. And it got worse when the dragons attacked and one got a hold of us. I was too afraid to do anything but Izzy… Izzy wouldn't let the guy get away with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Izzy twisted and thrashed, biting and scratching everywhere she could. He almost got her fangs into his neck once."

"What happened?" Jiro asked making Toshiro look at the two before focusing on the wound.

"Dad, Shippo and your dad showed up. She was able to slow him down and worry about her and not think about the three chasing after us." Toshiro smirked as he moved his hands away from Taro's wound. "Let's catch up to the others and we'll get Izzy back." The three men stood taking off as fast as they could to get to the others. Toshiro watched his brother in law run ahead of him.

"What really happened to Izzy when you were taken by the dragons?" Jiro asked as he ran beside Toshiro.

"Izzy was hit on the head with a rock so she would stop hurting him. Not long after that our dads and Shippo showed up."

"Yeah, best not to tell him that." He smirked as he watched his brother run as three figures came into view. "Looks like we caught up."

"How're you feeling?" Shippo asked Taro as he started running even with the others.

"I'm fine." Taro said in a deep voice.

"Taro, I'll shoot you again." Toshiro said as he and Jiro caught up to them. Taro looked at him as Toshiro smiled. "It's either you take control, I shoot you or I could always let Izzy take care of you." Taro looked at him before they heard a painful scream.

"Izzy." Jiro said as Koga and he looked worried into the trees ahead.

"That's not Iz." Taro said as Inuyasha gave a small chuckle. They ran faster, stopping at the edge of the tree line looking at a little clearing where one man held his neck as blood poured from it, another man tried to wrap a bandage around the wound and a third figure held Izayoi as she thrashed trying everything to get out of his hold. Inuyasha smirked as he saw the blood on Izayoi's claws and fangs as she snarled.

"That guys gonna die." Jiro whispered before Taro crouched growling deep in his chest making everyone look at him as he focused his eyes on Izayoi and the one holding her. Saburo…. Suddenly Taro flew from the trees pouncing Saburo and rolling off to the side snarling at each other.

"Shippo-" Inuyasha started.

"I'm on it. Shiro a little help." Shippo said as he moved to get to Izayoi. Inuyasha finished off the two men while Jiro and Koga went to stop the two brothers. Shippo and Toshiro landed as Izayoi took a deep breath and tried to stand up and get to Taro as he charged again and again trying to kill Saburo.

"Izzy." Toshiro said as she fell to the ground being caught by Shippo. "Izzy relax." Toshiro said as Izayoi twisted growling and snarling. "It's us, it's alright now." He said making her look at him. He closed his eyes opening them with a blue ring as she looked at him with a bright red ring around her iris.

"Izzy, you're safe now." Shippo said as Inuyasha knelt by them. He put his hand on the emblem around her neck letting his demon power flow into it. Izayoi slammed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth before she opened her eyes breathing heavy and going limp in Shippo's arms. Shippo pulled her closer to him as tears started to slide silently down her cheeks. "You're alright now." Shippo said as Taro grabbed a hold of Saburo digging his claws into him suddenly three large demons landed charging the little grouped with Izayoi. The three pulled their weapons moving Izayoi to the side as Jiro and Koga wrestled Taro to the ground as Saburo disappeared. The three men fought the demons as Koga and his son fought to hold Taro down. Izayoi was breathing heavy trying to get the strength to move when she felt a hand cover her mouth making her jump as she hear a deep voice.

"I'm not gonna do nothing." She turned slowly to look at Saburo crouching by the tree looking at her. "What… what's going on?" He asked making her look at him confused.

"You… you don't know?" She asked looking at him as he blinked. "You're…. you're different than….. A few minutes ago…"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as the demons were all fought off as Taro was slowly getting a hold of himself. "I better go. I don't know what I did to piss him off but my brother is really mad at me." He said as she looked at taro then turned to look where Saburo was only seconds ago.

"Izzy, you okay?" Jiro asked as they all went over to her as she looked around confused. "What's wrong?"

"No….nothing." She turned to look at the others as Toshiro knelt and started to push his power to mingle with hers to start healing her.

Kagome smiled as she looked out at Inuyasha, Katsu, Koga, and Taro sitting and watching Jiro, and Shippo play with the young children. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha chuckle at something Taro said before she turned to walk into the living room. Izayoi walked into he kitchen frowning deep in thought making Kagome raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Izayoi looked at her mother acting like she didn't know what she was talking about. "You are just like your father." Kagome smiled as she had her daughter sit at the table with her. "Now tell me what has you so thoughtful." Izayoi looked at her mother for a moment before sighing, knowing that she would never get away without telling her.

"When Saburo had gotten me at this last battle. When the other demons showed up and Koga and Jiro were stopping Taro Saburo came to me."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked wondering what the young wolf demon had done this time.

"He showed up hiding behind the tree I was leaning against. He wanted to know what was going on. He was confused; he didn't know why Taro was going after him or anything."

"He didn't remember taking you away or anything?"

"No, he didn't remember doing anything to me at all."

"You believe him don't you?" Kagome said watching her daughter nod slowly. "Alright. There's always a way to tell if someone is lying."

"Look at his eyes, I know mom. They were completely different than they have been the last few years. He looked like he did when we were kids. I don't get it."

"Well then there's a chance he could be telling the truth. Where did he go?"

"I don't know he just said he should leave, he said he didn't want to get caught in a fight with taro again. He took off and didn't look like he was in good shape." The two sat for a minute as Kagome thought of what to do.

"What are you girls doing?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked in with Rin and Mizuki. Kagome glanced at Izayoi who looked around wondering what to say only to have Kagome smile.

"Nothing, mom. Just talking about the last fight."

"What happened? Shippo wouldn't tell the whole story." Mizuki said as the three women sat down. Kagome looked at them for a moment before Izayoi looked down.

"It was nothing really. We were able to take out most of them. A few of them pulled Izayoi away and they went after them to get her and they killed a few more demons and got her safe." Kagome smiled as Rin shook her head. Mizuki and Kagome's mother stood hearing the children start a fight in the front of the house leaving Rin to look at Kagome. "What?"

"I grew up with you; I know when you're lying." Rin said making Izayoi's eyes go slightly wide and she looked at her mother. "Spill it."

"Mom…" Izayoi said looking at Kagome as she sighed.

"Relax." Kagome said before looking at her sister in law. "If I tell you, you have to help figure out what to do and how to do it."

"Of course." Rin smiled.

"Alright well the one who pulled Izzy away was Saburo. He got into a fight with taro but when other demons showed up Saburo ran. He went to Izzy and was confused. He didn't know what was going on, and he took off trying to get away before he went into any more fights."

"Could he have been under a control?" Rin asked.

"It could be. But I won't know anything unless I can talk to him."

"Then go find him."

"We have no idea where to start looking."

"Besides the fact that if Taro finds out he'll go and try to kill him." Izayoi said making Rin nod and open her mouth as the door opened letting the little kids run in to their mothers with their fathers right behind them.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Said a little girl with black hair, brown eyes and dog ears said looking up at Rin.

"Let's see what we can find for you guys." Kagome smiled standing up looking for some food for the children.

"What are you three sitting in here for?" Inuyasha asked leaning against the wall.

"We were just talking about some things." Kagome smiled at her mate before making sandwiches for the four children. Taro watched as Izayoi looked at her mother then away drifting off into thought. He knew there was something bothering her. He watched the twins take their food with smiles before digging in when he felt something stir in him making him look at Izayoi.

"Eat at the table." Rin said as the four wandered over to climb into their seats to eat.

"I'm going to go check on grandma and Mizuki with the other kids." Izayoi said leaving with a small smile. Taro glanced at Inuyasha who furrowed his brows at his daughters back. He glanced at his son in law as Taro looked at him for a minute before following Izayoi.


	11. A Mate's Fight

Chapter 11

"Iz." He said walking into the other room making her stop to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly looking down at her.

"Iz, come on. You know you can't hide things. I've known you my entire life, you're my mate, and you really think you can act like nothing is going on?" He asked making her look away. "Izzy."

"Taro…. I don't want you to get angry or try to do anything." Taro looked at her confused as she looked at him with her golden eyes. "I can't tell you. You will wind up in a fight and hurt and all for no reason."

"What if I promise I won't do anything? What's going on? Obviously it's something that's really bothering you." Izayoi looked up at him as he looked at her half begging to know what was going on.

"Taro…." She sighed turning away. "I need you to promise me you won't do anything. Swear as my mate that you will not do anything." Taro looked at her for a moment.

"What-?"

"No, just swear on your pups' lives." Taro looked at her knowing that this must be really important for her to make him swear on the twins lives.

"I swear as your mate." She looked at him for a minute before sighing. "What is making you so upset?"

"Your brother." Taro raised an eyebrow as she turned and looked at him. "Saburo." Taro's eyes narrowed making Izayoi shake her head. "It was just…. This last time when your dad and Jiro were getting you to control yourself and the other demons showed up he came over to me. He was confused. He didn't know what was going on."

"How could he not know what was going on? He knew perfectly well what he was doing the past several years when he hurt you."

"I know but when I looked at him he looked like he did when we were kids. Before we even got together. He was nothing like he had been the past few years or even minutes before he came to me."

"What are you saying?"

"I think that there is more to him doing everything. I will never forget what he did to me, what he did to us, I am just saying that I think he was being controlled or something and doesn't know what he is doing. It's like the stories we always heard about Kohaku." Taro stood looking at his mate as anger flared in him even thinking about his brother.

"Then what do you think we should do?" He asked stiffly making her move her golden eyes to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I think we need to find him. If he was able to really break a control and doesn't know what's going, he won't know where to go or what to do. He's out there scared and confused. I think we should find him and find out what really happened." Taro looked down at her anger clearly in his eyes.

"No, let him be where ever he is. I don't want him around us, especially you and the kids."

"Taro…"

"No, you are not to go after him." He said turning to walk away only to have Izayoi grab his arm turning him around with fire in her eyes as others started walking into the room wondering what was going on. The second he saw her fierce eyes he knew he was in trouble.

"I am going to help him, so you can sit here like a pompous jack ass and act like you're the most important demon in the world and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You're not going to help that poor excuse for a being." He told her making he set her jaw and ball her hands into tight fists. Inuyasha and the others walked into the room as she narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome knowing what was going to happen if things went too far.

"You have the nerve to tell me I can't go and do something I want to do, you really think I will listen to you? You stay here like a jack ass, mangy, scrawny, poor excuse for a wolf demon all you want, but don't dare tell me I'm not allowed to do something!" She yelled before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her leaving Taro standing in his place watching her leave.

"What's going on?" Toshiro asked looking at his brother in law who turned leaving through the back door. Toshiro looked at his parents confused as Kagome and Rin looked at each other. "Mom?"

"Let them both cool down." Kagome said.

"What started it?" Jiro asked as Kagome sighed shaking her head.

"''Gome?" Inuyasha asked softly making her looked up and shake her head slightly.

"I'll tell you later, I promise. I'll talk to your daughter." She said making him smirk before looking at Toshiro, being the only one she would be able to count on not loosing himself when he found out what was going on. "Shiro, go talk with Taro."

"What the hell was all of that about?" Koga asked looking at Inuyasha who shrugged.

"Your son still hasn't learned not to tell her what to do. Kagome and me couldn't even do that since she was kid." Inuyasha chuckled as he walked away to look out the window as Kagome stood looking up at the sacred tree.

"She's still like you in every way." Miroku said with a smirk as he looked out at Kagome as Izayoi dropped from the tree and hugged her mother. "Sometimes that can be a bad thing." Inuyasha gave a small nod as the two pulled back to look at each other, tears clearly streaming down Izayoi's cheeks. Inuyasha watched feeling the need to be there with his daughter to hold her as she cried and to tell her everything would be alright, but he knew that him going out there would make things worse so he stood watching as the others in the room dispersed.

"Izzy." Kagome said looking up into the branches of the tree. She smiled as Izayoi dropped down in front of her only to see the tears on her cheeks. "Come here." Kagome said softly, wrapping her daughter in her arms and holding her as she cried.

"Mom, he made me tell him and then…"

"Shh. It's alright." Kagome pulled back to look at her daughter. "Sit down." She said before they moved to the small bench. "You know he's just trying to keep you safe. He knows what Saburo's done to you and he knows what happens to you every time he's around. He wants to keep you away from anything that could hurt you."

"I know but he won't even think about what this means. He won't listen to anything I say, he thinks he can boss me around and tell me what to do when I'm involved." Kagome gave a small smiled as she wrapped her arm around Izayoi who laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You are like your father in every way. Always tough and trying to protect everyone you love, but still gentle and soft on the inside. You know he always tried to tell me what to do?" Izayoi shook her head. "He still does it. He thinks I am a powerless human girl who can barely walk or do anything." Izayoi looked at her mother.

"Really? How come I've never seen that?"

"Because we have had our deals." Kagome grinned. "Taro is acting just like your father. He's afraid that he'll lose you. You two grew up as rivals, and then turned into mates. He loves you more than anything in the world and doesn't want to lose you because of something he could have stopped."

"But he can't control me."

"No he can't. We are strong women; I haven't met a demon yet who was able to tell me, Rin or Mizuki what to do. We know what we are doing; we are smart enough to think things through without having one of those foolish males looking over our shoulder."

"Taro acts like I forgot everything Saburo has done to me, but… I haven't." She said as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll never forget anything he did, but if he was being controlled I think I can deal with what he's done. If he really did break free and doesn't know what's going on, he could be in trouble. He's afraid and confused somewhere in the feudal era. He needs help."

"I don't think anyone could forget what he's done, but I think that he should be given a chance to explain what has happened."

"Then what do we do? Taro's not going to sit back and let me go find him and Dad's defiantly the same." Kagome smiled before they heard a voice behind them.

"I'll go with you." They turned and saw Taro and Toshiro standing there. The two women looked at each other then at the two young men.

"The three of us will go." Toshiro said giving his sister a smile and a quick wink. "Mom, we should go and try to get some things together and a way to go without letting dad and the other know." Kagome nodded as the two walked away leaving Taro and Izayoi alone. Izayoi turned in her seat to face back the way she had been. Taro took a deep breath knowing that things were going to be hard until he fixed things with her. He sat down facing the opposite way and watched her as she looked straight ahead acting like he wasn't there.

"Iz…" He said as she looked away. "Come on, don't be like that, Izzy." He said as she crossed her arms. "Please mate." He said softly as he laid his head in the crook of her neck with a soft whimper of submission. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as he slowly looked back at her.

"You can't just come over here acting cute after what you tried to do." She said as he sighed and nodded.

"I know I'm sorry. I just don't want to have you in any situation that could hurt you." He said making her look at him from the side. "You're my best friend in the world; you're my mate and the mother of my pups. I can't even imagine what I would do if something happened to you. I love you." He said as he slowly placed his clawed hand under her chin making her face him.

"You can't tell me what to do all the time." She said as her eyes softened.

"I know. I just want to keep you safe, and the only way I can guarantee that is to keep you out of things. I always worried about you and it only gets worse as things go deeper. I can't lose you." He said leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. The two pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I love you too." She said softly looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said. I will never forget what he put me through, what he did to us and everyone else but like my mom said. He deserves at least a chance to explain what happened, especially if he really was being controlled."

"If you think this is what we should do then I'll follow and help you do it." He said as he kissed her again. "Just promise me that you'll be really careful and let me help when you need it. You can be so stubborn sometimes." He smiled making her grin.

"As long as we work together and not alpha and beta I want any help my mate will lend." She smiled. "I love you, you mangy wolf."

"I love you too, half breed." He smirked as they kissed again. "Let's go get our things together and help your brother and mom find a way to keep this from everyone else."

Taro and Izayoi kissed their twins on the head as they slept before creeping from the room to see Toshiro doing the same leaving Akia and Hikaru in their dreams. The three walked to the living room where they found Ryuu, and Hanna standing.

"Trying to leave without me?" Hanna asked making the three jump. Even with their demon blood they still couldn't tell they were there after the house was filled with all of them for the last month.

"Hanna?" Izayoi said looking at her cousin.

"Didn't we make a deal that if one goes on an adventure the other would go too?"

"That was when I was six."

"Still stands." Hanna smirked crossing her arms and Izayoi rolled her eyes.

"Hanna…"

"We are going to get my brother." Taro said making Hanna and Ryuu look at them. "You really want to get involved in this?"

"Hanna…" Ryuu said making her look at him and give a small nod.

"I can't let my best friend go into a war without me." She smiled and saw Ryuu smirk and give a nod before she turned and looked at the others. "So let's go."

"You both okay with this?" Toshiro asked.

"I'll stay and watch Tatsu and help keep the others away from figuring out where you went. Just be careful." He said with a small smile to Hanna who nodded. The two kissed before the little group left for the well.


	12. Saving a friend

Chapter 12

"This is one that we used when we were trying to get away from everyone to mess around." Taro explained. "No one knows about it except me and Saburo." Izayoi, Taro, Hanna and Toshiro were running to yet another spot that Saburo could be. They had already checked three other places and it was onto the fourth spot. The four stopped and hid in the trees watching as several wolf demons were standing around as guards. "We need to sneak past them one at a time. Slip into that large crack and follow it back. You'll come out to a big cavern. This is the last place I know to look."

"What if he's not in there?" Asked Hanna

"Then we figure something else out." Izayoi said watching the guards closely before she was gone and squeezing through the large crack. Taro, Toshiro and Hanna sighed watching her take off before Taro went next.

Izayoi squeezed through the tight passageway until it slowly widened and ended at a huge cavern with a little spot light letting grass and even a tree to grow. She stopped and looked at Saburo sitting under the tree with his head in his hands as he looked very upset. Izayoi slowly walked closer before his head snapped up to show tear filled eyes as he tried to back up from her.

"Saburo."

"No! No! I won't! I won't do that! No! Stop!" He called as he tried to hide behind the tree as he looked at her afraid.

"Saburo, it's okay." She said as she took another step closer as he tensed and froze. "You remember what happened?"

"Y-yeah… go… go away!" He yelled at her before his eyes went wide as his memories of fighting Taro flashed in his mind as he saw Taro walk out from the crack. "T-Taro…." His eyes went wide and he backed up several more steps. Izayoi looked at Taro as he walked over to Izayoi.

"He remembers what happened." She told him as he nodded without taking his eyes from his brother. "Taro, please…" She said making his eyes snap to her as he sighed.

"Just stay back, Iz." He said softly before looking at his brother. "We're here to take you home. Just come with us and we can all talk later." He said trying his best to keep his anger out of his eyes and voice. Saburo shook his head.

"I…. I attacked you and tried to kill you… I shouldn't be considered your brother. Just go before I lose control again." He told his brother who looked at Izayoi.

"Saburo, you didn't do anything on purpose. A demon took completely control over you and you had no idea what you were doing let alone the ability to do anything about it. We're all in the modern era working on plans to get this fixed."

"Izzy and Shiro even killed one of the demons."

"We are working on finishing them off." Izayoi said walking forward several steps to be two steps ahead of Taro. "Come home with us."

"No! I can't I…. I…. Izzy I don't want to hurt you again….. I…. no!" He backed up into the wall as Izayoi looked at Taro who was willing to sit back and let her take the lead on this.

"Saburo, we can help you if you come with us. Besides I think my pups would like to meet their uncle." She said making his eyes snap to look at her.

"Your pups?"

"Iz." Taro said and she ignored him as she nodded. "Izayoi." He said making her glance at him then back at Saburo.

"Come home and we can work things out and you can them." He looked at Taro before Toshiro and Hanna made their way in hurriedly.

"We need to go." Toshiro said making Taro and Izayoi look at him. "Demons on their way in and if we get caught fighting them dad will kill us if we survive."

"Saburo, we need to go now. Let's go." Taro said jumping into action and grabbing his brother by the arm and throwing him towards Hanna and Toshiro. "Start heading out." The five made their way back out before stopping at the entrance with Taro in the front. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Izayoi asked as she stood on the other side of Hanna.

"They're here. We're going to have to fight to get this over with." He growled as he and the others rushed out.

"Hanna take Saburo and go. We'll be right behind you." Izayoi said as she shoved Saburo to her and she took off dragging him behind her as Izayoi pulled her sais from her back and let them transform as Toshiro did the same with his bow and Taro pulled his katana.

"Iz, I really wish you would go with them." Taro said standing close to her as they all stood ready as the two demons turned to look at them.

"We need to protect the tribe and I'm not leaving my brother and mate to fight alone." She glanced at him and grinned. "Besides, wasn't I the one who killed that other one?"

"That you did." He grinned, as the two demons looked angrier.

"Well if it isn't little chew toys." Shu grinned as he looked at the three. "So which one is going to die today?" Izayoi took a slow breath as Toshiro pulled back a bit more on his bowstring. The demons shifted in their place and the three snapped to action, jumping, dodging and attacking with everything they had.

Hanna pulled Saburo into the well and out to find the adults out in the yard. Hanna nearly collapsed trying to catch her breath as Saburo grabbed her and held her up. the group of adults ran over about to attack Saburo as Koga looked at him not knowing what to do.

"No, don't attack him." Hanna breathed as she looked at the others.

"Hanna, where are Izayoi, Taro and Toshiro?" Kagome asked quickly as Hanna was still trying to catch her breath.

"They are fighting two demons. Izzy pushed me at Hanna and she pulled me back here. What's going on?" Saburo looked at Kagome as she stood up and took a step closer to him making Inuyasha move closer.

"What did they look like?" she asked worried.

"It's….. them…." she said getting her breath a bit while Ryuu took over holding her up. "Said…. Right…. Behind…." She said looking back at the well house.

"I'm getting Tetsaiga and going after them." Inuyasha insisted only to have Kagome grab his sleeve, as he looked angry.

"Inuyasha, they'll be fine. They said they would be right behind them, they'll be here." She said before glancing at the well house hoping she was right.

"Kagome, they're fighting two of the three demons that Sesshomaru, me and our father couldn't beat."

"They were also able to kill one of them." He sighed and looked at Koga as he walked over watching Saburo.

"I'm with the mutt." Koga said

"Koga." Kagome said making him look at her seconds later they heard the well door bang open making them all look to see Toshiro fall to the ground Taro holding Izayoi up before they both dropped breathing heavy making them all rush to the three. Kagome quickly looks over the three to see Toshiro starting to heal himself leaving her to take care of Izayoi and Taro who were both bleeding badly.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he knelt beside Kagome as she quickly stopped the bleeding on both of them.

"Genji….. and Shu showed up." Izayoi said stopping as she felt pain run through her body. "I had Hanna take Saburo and we…we fought them and pushed them back."

"Why the hell would you do something that stupid?"

"They were going after the wolf tribe." Taro said as he tried to relax and push the pain away.

"We had to stop them before they could do anything." Toshiro said as he moved over to help heal Izayoi. "We did a good deal of damage to them so they should be pushed back for a while."

"It doesn't matter." Koga said looking at the three. "You shouldn't have gone in the first place." He watched as Izayoi made Toshiro help her up as Kagome finished with Taro and he jumped to his feet.

"Izzy, relax, you're wounds are closed yet." Toshiro said as she only looked at Koga.

"We went to get Saburo because he was being controlled by their leader to do everything. He broke free, and we needed to go help him. If we didn't the demons would have whipped out the wolf demon tribe and would have gotten their hands back on Saburo." She said before she started to cough and her knees went weak making Toshiro and Taro grab her and ease her back down.

"Iz, just relax. Let Shiro finish fixing you up." He said as he had her lean back against him while Toshiro began to heal again as fast as he could as she started to fall asleep. Toshiro nodded before Taro shifted and pulled her into his arms making her cuddle closer to his chest.

"Put her to bed and then we can talk about some things." Kagome said as she ran a hand over Izayoi's forehead as her ears laid back. Taro quickly laid her in their bed and then rejoined everyone in the yard to talk. "She in bed?"

"Yeah. Probably not for long." He said as he stood with everyone. "So what's the plan?" He asked looking at Saburo who was sitting on the ground as everyone else was standing.

"Well we need to find out why they wanted Saburo."

"Why they took control of him and not anyone else. What made him the one they wanted?" Hanna asked before Toshiro looked around.

"Because." Everyone looked at him. "Saburo was the only one focused more on Izzy than anyone else. It was his weak point that no one else had."

"What do you mean? We all have a weakness for each other." Hanna said.

"He was never into learning much about fighting or anything. He was always trying to get Iz." Taro said understanding. "We were all training and learning how to fight while he was more focused on getting her to notice him."

"So it made him weak?" Taro and Toshiro nodded as Saburo still sat quietly looking between everyone talking as if he wasn't there. "Then how did he break through?"

"My guess is the same way." Toshiro said. "Izzy and me killed one of the demons, which weakened their leader, we've all been pushing hard against them which makes the leader put less force on Saburo. It aloud his feelings to not hurt her break through and cut the connection."

"So what do we do?" Jiro asked.

"We kick their ass." Most of the group turned to look at Izayoi as she walked over while a small group only sighed and shook their head. "We need to finish this before they push any farther."

"Izzy, it is an all-out war now." Toshiro said as she nodded.

"We need to make a fast plan and move at them. They think we're still beaten. They don't know what powers we really have. And if we can get them while they're retreating, they'll never see it coming."

"How do you suppose we do that? we have no idea where they are, how many there really are, if they have an army. We don't even know who their leader is and what powers they have." Shippo said looking at his sister who looked at Toshiro. The twins looked at each other for a minute before looking at their parents.

"There might be a way to figure out where they are." Toshiro said softly. "We can either track the demons down and follow them to where they are, which it is very unlikely we will succeed without being caught…."

"Or Shiro and I can try our theory." Izayoi said as Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked at her two oldest children.

"Our original plan was to go home and we can try to stretch all of our powers together and scour the land until we find demonic auras that match them or since Saburo had a deep mental connection I think we may be able to use the remnants to back track and find their leader." Toshiro explained.

"You can do that?" Sango asked him as he gave a nod.

"I think we can. It's just a theory."

"What's the cost?" asked Shippo. He watched worried as Izayoi and Toshiro glanced at each other nervously. "If the risk outweighs the success there's no-"

"The thing with either tracking is the first one is we use all of our powers. If we don't pull back just in time we could lose our powers for good and it will take months to recover as normal half demons." Toshiro said cutting his brother off. "And by back tracking through Saburo, we have a greater chance of gathering the information we need but the second we find the leader.."

"Our minds will be open for an attack from the leader." Izayoi added.

"Could it kill you?" Jiro asked as both nodded.

"No. if that leader can work their way into Saburo's head when he never came in contact with him opening yourselves up to an attack like that…. there's no doubt that you would both be killed nearly instantly." Kagome protested making everyone look at her. This was the first time they had head Kagome tell the twins not to use their strong powers.

"Mom…" Toshiro trailed off as Kagome shook her head.

"If we can pull this off we'll be able to get to them and end this. Besides the leader's mind will be completely open to us too." Izayoi said.

"It's not worth the risk of you two being killed." Shippo said.

"What if we were able to find a way to better protect against an attack? Would you consider using that approach then?" Toshiro said trying to think clearly, as Izayoi looked at him wondering what he had figured out.

"We will discuss the option, but I don't see how you could, Shiro." Kagome said as Toshiro gave a nod.

"Well until we can figure out any other way to do anything we should just relax." Shippo said and watched everyone agree and move off leaving Taro, Izayoi, Toshiro and Akia standing in a little group while the others moved off. Saburo sat still and watched.

"What did you figure out?" Izayoi asked Toshiro who gave an Inuyasha smirk.

"I think there might be a way to have only one of us do it."

"What so one dies and the other is fine?" Akia asked worried and confused. Toshiro shook his head.

"No. Not exactly. Izzy, you're better with the mental powers, working your way through thoughts and all, and my powers are more for physical barrios and all. If you can navigate through to the leader, you're the only one open. I'll be able to follow through you but I will be behind you in a way."

"Using your powers to block." Izayoi said suddenly understanding as Toshiro nodded. "That will work."

"What? No." Taro said. "You're still wide open to be killed."

"Not with Shiro using his powers. He will be able to completely enclose everything and block attacks. I'll be free to find the information we need and to attack back." She turned and looked at her brother. "Go tell mom." Toshiro nodded before he and Akia walked off.

"Iz, you can't." He said making her look at him wondering if he was telling her what to do. "Don't put yourself in that kind of danger…. If something happened…." He trailed off as she shook her head and gave a little smile to show her fangs.

"Nothing will happen. You know I'm not going down at least till I get the bastards who did this. Trust me."

"I do trust you, I just don't trust this leader you're going after. I don't want to see you hurt. And I really don't want to lose you, mate." He said softly as she gave him a grin.

"Don't worry; I'll always be here to kick your sorry mangy ass." He chuckled as she turned to walk away when they heard giggles.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Two children called in unison as they ran over. Taro smiled as he lifted a happy little girl with brownish-silver hair with dog ears sanding tall on her head while a little boy jumped into Izayoi's arms with his black hair pulled back to revile his pointed ears. Saburo watched shocked as the two children giggled and talked to their parents. Izayoi looked at Taro who sighed.

"Saburo." Izayoi said as she walked over to sit on the bench with Kenta in her lap. The boy eyed the wolf demon suspiciously with his honey colored eyes.

"Mommy?" Kenta asked looking up at her.

"Kenta, this is your uncle Saburo."

"You're son?" Saburo asked before he looked at Taro holding the little girl before he walked closer and stood in front of Izayoi.

"This is Katara." Izayoi said looking at the girl who laid her head on her father's shoulder and was eyeing the man on the bench. "They're our twins." She said as Saburo looked between Taro and Izayoi.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kenta complained as Katara nodded.

"Okay, let's go see what grandma has for dinner." Izayoi smiled and set the boy on his feet while Taro did the same and the two grabbed her hands and they walked into the house leaving the two brothers to talk.

"So you and Izzy?" Saburo asked as Taro took a breath and sat on the bench.

"What exactly do you remember?" Taro looked at Saburo as he thought and looked at the ground.

"I can remember chasing her. I remember what I did but I can't remember anything that was said. All I hear are her screams and the scent of her tears." He looked back at his brother with tears in his eyes while Taro refused to look at him. "How long? Taro how long have I been controlled?"

"A little over three years I guess. You started acting strange before our fight with the dragons. When I had to stay because of my chest wound, you started trying to compete with me for her."

"I don't remember that, but I remember the big battle."

"Yeah, well after the war you took off. We all tried to help you but you just took off and would attack Iz every chance you had." Taro shifted to sit forward on the bench a bit. "I didn't want to get you. I didn't want you anywhere near my mate and our pups. Izzy is the one who insisted. We even got into a big argument about it."

"Then why did you help me?" Taro sighed still refusing to look at him.

"Because my mate asked me to." He took a breath and turned to look at his brother with kind worried eyes that were glassy. "And I know you're still my brother." Saburo looked at him not knowing what to say. "Besides if you did anything I could kick your ass and now that you're here, you do anything, not one of us would think twice about hurting you beyond belief. Especially if you go after Iz or our twins." He gave a slight warning grown as Saburo nodded.

"I would not intentionally hurt any of you." He said softly before the brothers sat in silence feeling a bit better.


	13. In The End

Chapter 13

Izayoi sat at the kitchen Table with Taro on one side and Toshiro and Akia on the other. Saburo sat across from them while their parents and older siblings stood watching. Izayoi watched as Toshiro took a slow breath and closed his eyes putting his hand on her arm. She reached across and grabbed Saburo's hands as she slowly let her eyes close before her powers spiked making Saburo jump and close his eyes. Izayoi turned around in the darkness looking around.

"I'm here and ready, Izzy."

"Okay then, let's go." She spiked her powers even higher as she pushed away the darkness to flew past memories. Memories Saburo held of his entire life. She pushed past the feelings that continued to pull up and block her. "Shiro tell him he has to relax. By the time I maneuver through I'll be too worn for the leader." She said into the nothingness before slowly the blocks started to disappear and she pushed farther until she felt a familiar tug and she looked at what came in front of her. It was a memory of crouching in the trees watching as she ran past before he lunged at her. As he lunged Izayoi grabbed a hold of the memory. She felt a sharp tug back before nothing.

"He doesn't like this, but he's trying, Izzy." She nodded and wrapped both hands around the memory before pulling with everything she had and sending a shock wave of power through. She ran after the wave watching as the red light shot through a line, twisting and turning through into blackness before Izayoi stopped in a hazy white space. She started to hear footsteps making her turn in circles looking trying to find the source until she saw someone walking from the fog. A tall woman with long black hair and black eyes that seemed to laugh at Izayoi walked out to stop in front of her.

"Hello." She said making Izayoi looked at her curious. "Izayoi, right? Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Yes. It seems you know me, but I don't know you." She said as the women smiled.

"Well considering you were powerful enough to back track my connection I feel you have deserved a chance to know my name. I am Kira."

"Kira." Izayoi said. "Why did you take control of Saburo?" She asked as the woman walked closer to her.

"Saburo? That wolf pup?" She smirked. "You see you possess extraordinary power from your mother, your extraordinary demon blood from your father that has been passed down from the great dog demon himself. When that is mixed with the blood and power of a full wolf demons who is the first prince it makes a world-renowned being. So much power your body created two beings from it. You see the power of the first mate is when two people share all of their power and combine them in the two. Your family has been wonderful enough to become pregnant on that first mate making the children from the first mate to be extraordinary in power."

"Is that why my brother and I were the only ones to have powers that our mother can barely keep up with?"

"Yes. You see you are both young, more training and you both can be miraculous. Come with me and you can get that training. No one will be a match for you."

"You killed hundreds, took control of a friend to have him attack me and hurt me. You've gone as far as sending your demons after my children. I can't just forget about all of that and go with you to train me to use powers that I will eventually figure out."

"This only continues if you do not."

"Then it will continue and we'll kill you." Izayoi narrowed her eyes as the woman did the same as she started to gather her powers. Izayoi closed her eyes and started to gather her own powers as she searched for the place to attack before realizing she needed to get rid of the fog before she could figure anything out. Izayoi shot her power into the fog hoping it would clear the fog only to have Kira fire at her knocking her back with blinding pain.

"You cannot win against me." Kira said as Izayoi closed her eyes and let her powers flow.

Toshiro jerked back in his chair and was breathing heavy as he opened his eyes to see everyone worried. Looking at Izayoi, he could feel her power swirling before he cursed under his breath and closed his eyes again. He gathered all of his powers in his hands before pushing against Izayoi's shoulder. Everyone in the room felt a throb go through the room before Izayoi and Toshiro pulled back worn out. They looked around as their eyes were returning to their normal colors.

"What happened?" Koga asked as the twins relaxed their breathing and looked around.

"The leader… she kicked me out." Toshiro said and looked at Izayoi as she reached for her head. "You okay, Izzy?"

"Yeah, just a headache." She said as she closed her eyes.

"She attacked when Shiro wasn't there?" Kagome asked as Izayoi nodded. "She could have killed you."

"She wouldn't kill me." Izayoi shook her head and looked at her mother. "She wants to use me and Toshiro's powers. She wants us to go to her."

"What?"

"She needs the powers we have and the kids have."

"You know where she is?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah. I know exactly where they are."

"We should get everything together and go. The sooner we get to them and finish this the better." Toshiro looked at his parents as Izayoi closed her eyes again and covered her eyes with her hands. "Izzy.." He trailed off as she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, let's just get moving." She said standing up.

"Izzy, you should lay down for a little while. That would have pulled a lot of power to handle." Kagome told her daughter who nodded and walked away. "Shiro you should to, that bolt was a lot." Toshiro nodded before standing up and walking to a bedroom to rest.

"So they found out the info we needed and didn't die, so what now?" Koga asked.

"We should let Sesshomaru and your father know, Inuyasha." Miroku said standing back with his arms crossed. "Once everyone knows what's going on we can make a plan to get the leader and end this before it lasts years like the dragons."

"I'll get a hold of Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he left the kitchen to go to the well.

Izayoi lead the way through the forests and over the barren lands with the others behind her. Her eyes narrowed as the others ran as fast as they could behind her, hoping they could end this now. Taro pushed off the ground a little harder to come to Izayoi's side as they ran. He looked over at her worried making her glance at him with a red ring in her eyes.

"How far, Izzy?" Toshiro asked as he ran faster to come to her side.

"A few hours. They still don't know we're coming." She said as they started to slow down.

"We should stop for the night and get them first thing in the morning." Miroku said from the back of a large demon cat. Izayoi looked at her father who gave a small nod and the group started to slow down to stop. Izayoi looked around. Katsu and Nori climbed from Nebi, Sango and Miroku climbed from Lamai, Hanna climbed off Aceton and Cocidus sat on Toshiro's shoulder. Inuyasha let Kagome onto her own feet and the group jumped into action, setting up camp.

"Iz." She heard as she stood looking into the darkness of the trees, lost in her thoughts. She turned looking at Taro walking over. "You okay?" He asked stopping a few steps away.

"Yeah, just thinking." She said looking back into the trees. "It's nothing." She shook her head.

"Mate…" He said trailing off as he reached out making her look at him with golden eyes. He ran his clawed hand gently over her cheek making her close her eyes and sigh.

"It's just… this demon….. She wants me to join her and she would teach me how to use my powers more than I am already. She is going to do everything she can to get me to give in."

"She really messed with your head. Didn't she?" Izayoi looked down before Taro pulled her closer. "Don't worry about this demon. We've kicked demons' asses before, and we'll do it again."

"I'm not worried." She said looking up at him sternly making him chuckle before he kissed her cheek with a grin.

"I know. Try to get some sleep before we have to go kick demon ass."

"You realize you're a demon right?"

"And you're a half demon." The two smiled at each other before moving back into the camp as things calmed down for the night.

The group stopped in the tree line looking out at a field filled with a giant demon army. They all looked at Izayoi as she looked out shocked.

"We need to get through them to get to the leader." Toshiro said looking at the large army.

"Then we'll go through them." Izayoi said reaching for her sais on her back.

"Wait." Sesshomaru said making Izayoi look at her uncle. "This army is too large to defeat and move forward. We will never get to the leaders in time before they flee. A few go ahead and start with the leaders. Hold them in place until the others can get there."

"Looks like I don't get to have fun." Izayoi said turning her golden gaze back to the army.

"Shiro." Kagome said looking at her son. "You, Taro and Izzy go."

"We'll go with them." Katsu said as he and Nori sat on Nebi's back. Sesshomaru nodded as Izayoi crouched on the tree limb looking out at the field before she saw Toshiro and Taro do the same. Suddenly they were off running directly through the army confusing them with Nebi close behind.

"Was that really necessary?" Inu No Toshio as he watched Izayoi pull her sais as she ran cutting through several demons.

"It is for Izzy." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru watched his niece and nephew run through the army.

"Let them get through and then attack. It will have them completely open in the back." Sesshomaru said. "She is good at distracting the enemy." He said and looked at Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes.

"Only by pissing them off." He said as he heard the angered roars of the demons before they took off getting through about a quarter of the army before the demons realized they were getting attacked.

Izayoi and her group stopped at the edge of a cliff looking across at a ledge where a tall demon with green eyes and white hair stood with a grin. The group jumped and flipped back as two landed in front of them. They looked to see a tall demon with brown eyes and dark blue hair standing with a bright smile as Saburo crouched with glowing green eyes as he growled deep in his chest. Taro watched as his brother's eyes were latched onto Izayoi as she pulled her sais and Toshiro pulled his bow. Katsu and Nori slid from Nebi as she staled forward to stand beside her master snarling at the two demons in front of them.

"I'll take Saburo." Izayoi said softly not taking her eyes from the demon she grew up with.

"What? Iz-" Taro started.

"He's going to come after me any way. Just clear the way to the leader, and we'll finish this."

"No." she turned her golden eyes on him as he looked at her.

"Trust me. Dad and me worked on this." She said as he took a deep breath before setting his jaw and looking back at Saburo. Izayoi looked back and narrowed her eyes at the wolf demon. "You want to play Saburo? Then come get me." She said before she took off down the cliff sliding the entire way down while Saburo followed her snarling. Toshiro let an arrow fly while Shu was being distracted. The demon was able to dodge last minute letting the arrow only scratch his cheek. He lunged at Toshiro only to have Taro come from nowhere and attack him. He turned to glare at Taro as Katsu and Nori jumped in.

"Go help Izzy." Katsu told him as Taro nodded and took off after his mate. He ran down the cliff and saw Izayoi flip to avoid Saburo's claws only to have him flip and kick her in the side hard, knocking her to the ground as the air left her body. Saburo pulled his hand back and thrust it into Izayoi's shoulder making her cry out as the razor sharp claws cut through her flesh and down to the bone. Taro lunged toppling his brother over as the wolf demon snarled back. Izayoi took a breath as she rolled back to her feet and charged in knocking Saburo away from her mate who was about to have claws drawn across his neck. She dropped the wolf demon to the ground and the two spun flipping each other fighting for the advantage as Taro wrapped his clawed hand around Saburo's neck and slammed him backwards on to the ground heard. Saburo jumped to his feet and blinked looking between his brother and Izayoi who stood ready for more.

"What-what's going on?" He asked confused before he saw the blood seeping from Izayoi's shoulder and the blood on his claws, her blood. He looked up with wide eyes. "I…I…"

"It's okay, Saburo." Izayoi said wincing as her knees almost gave out making Taro move to catch her and help her stand up. "She took control of you again." Just then his eyes started glowing then settled back.

"I'm so sorry…. I didn't know…. I can't stop." He said becoming frantic. "You have to stop me." He said looking at Taro who could only stare at his scared brother. "Don't let me hurt her or anyone else." He said dropping to his knees. Suddenly his eyes flashed to glowing green and he snarled lunging at them. Izayoi closed her eyes and quickly pulled from Taro's arms before letting her powers lash out electrifying Saburo until he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Taro gets him to Katsu and Nori. I'm going to start heading to the leader." She said taking a deep breath before pushing away all of her pain and fatigue as she crouched about to lunge off.

"Iz, you barely got Saburo to stop. You have a major wound on your shoulder and you're exhausted from the fight. How are you going to change in there with the leader and that other guy and just expect to win?" Taro said stopping her.

"Just get him to them and come after me with Shiro. Tell Katsu and Nori to let dad and the others know what is going on." She said before taking off, not letting him say any more on the matter. Taro gave a sharp frustrated growl before lifting his unconscious brother up over his shoulder and taking off to find Toshiro dropping to the ground exhausted as Katsu and Nori stood back leaning on Nebi both breathing heavy.

"Taro!" Nori said surprised as he landed in front of them.

"Where's Izzy? What happened?" Katsu asked knowing that if something happen to the girl Inuyasha would be more than mad.

"She went after the leader and the other demon. She wants you to take Saburo and let the others know that this is going to get out of hand real fast. He should be out for a while, she zapped him pretty good." He said dropping his brother on the ground roughly before looking over at the ledge where Izayoi landed and dropped to one knee.

"She doesn't look good."

"She's not. Saburo gave her a hard time and even caught her shoulder, but you know her." he said watching as Izayoi stiffened and stood back up and walked into the cave. "Take Nebi and find the others."

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Toshiro said standing back up as he kept his eyes locked onto the ledge before he lunged off towards it.

"One thing's for sure. They're Inu's kids." Katsu said with a smirk.

"Nebi, find Inuyasha and dad, make sure you get at least one person from the group to come back." Taro said to Nebi who looked at him and nodded as he draped Saburo over her back and she turned for Nori and Katsu to climb on. "I'll go help them but even the fight with Saburo was hard. Get back here as soon as you can." Katsu nodded and the demon cat took off as they felt the air fill with electricity before the mountains rumbled slightly. Taro turned and took off to his mate and her twin brother to help with what he could.

Izayoi ran in and stopped as she walked into a large cavern lit by roaring flames as a tall woman sat on a thrown with the demon Genji beside her. Izayoi watched as the woman grinned happily and stood to walk over to her. Genji followed close behind until the woman waved him back.

"She will not hurt me… she cannot hurt me. I have control over that wolf demon's mind and more importantly I have my hand in hers." The woman looked at Izayoi as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "you see when you tried to track me down I placed my powers hidden deep in your mind. I can simply turn them and twist them to wither make you in mere pain," she said as her eyes flashed and Izayoi grabbed her head. "Or I could kill you. But what good would that do me. I would lose you're power." Toshiro came to a stop beside his sister as the leader smiled. "And now I have both of your powers."

"You don't have any of our power." Izayoi said as Toshiro watched his sister as he started to form plans and ideas that could win this fight and get them to safety. "You will never have my brother, our children or my powers."

"But I have them in the palm of my hand." She said almost nose to nose with the half demon.

"I'll die before I let you near the pups or my brother." Izayoi growled out as Taro came up to them and stopped beside Toshiro watching.

"Well then, that can be arranged, although I do with you would just listen. Such a waist of such massive and intriguing power." She said as she turned away and Izayoi fell to the ground holding her head.

"Iz!" "Izzy!" Taro and Toshiro called as they ran to her side.

"I'm fine. Just….. End this." She ground out as she took a deep breath and tried to push her powers up into a wall, no matter how thin it was she needed to block the power this demon was sending into her head. She pushed herself to her feet and saw Genji walk down towards them. "Taro can you hold him off until the others get here?" She asked her mate who looked at genji then at her before he gave a small nod.

"Not for long." He whispered, as he got ready to fight as Izayoi nodded.

"Shiro let's get this finished before any more get hurt." He gave a quick stiff nod as Taro and Genji lunged and began their battle while Toshiro and Izayoi closed their eyes trying to pull what little power they had left together to batter the leader. Let's go." They narrowed their eyes with the colored ring around the pupil as they lunged and started pushing their power into their weapons as they attacked with everything they had.

The twins swung and pushed as hard as they got from the leader who seemed to only be messing with them as they wore down. They were slammed back against the wall as Taro avoided another blow from Genji. He glanced over quickly and saw the two slowly getting back to their feet. Izayoi stayed kneeling as Toshiro stood straight up, both breathing heaving with many wounds from the assault this demon was pushing on them. Izayoi watched Kira walked over to them as Toshiro tried to get his breath back. They both had flattened their ears and were now beginning to growl deep in their chest from the anger and frustration they were feeling.

"Now, now, puppies. There's no need for growling." She scolded with a laugh. Suddenly Izayoi dropped her sais and charged straight in. She caught the demon off guard and ran her good shoulder into her stomach and continued to push back jamming the demon into the wall with a slight grunt of pain. She didn't waist her time shifting and trying to dig her claws into Kira's throat when she was suddenly throw to the opposite side of the room with gashes all over her body from the sheer force of the power Kira exerted. Izayoi hit the wall and dropped to the ground. She tried to get back up but fell back to the ground making Toshiro run to her and lift her slightly to see the wounds that covered her body.

"Izzy." He said softly as his brown eyes filled with terror. He know together it was a long shot at finishing her but if Izayoi were to….. not be able to help, there was no way. He looked back at Kira as she stalked over angrily. Taro saw Izayoi not getting up and in the split second of being occupied by his worry for his mate, Ganji caught him in the side with his sword. Taro twisted away but fell back against the rock wall as blood started to seem from the wound. He had used more energy than he had ever used before trying to help Izayoi with Saburo and now fight this massive demon who even gave the great demon lord a hard time. He looked over and saw Izayoi's golden eyes lock with his and for a moment there was no one around nothing there to hurt them and it was just them. they looked at each other knowing that they loved each other no matter what happened, even as they sat on the opposite sides of the room dyeing from their wounds. Genji stomped over and raised his sword to finish Taro only to be surprised at a large sai sticking through him. He turned and looked at Izayoi who was standing behind him with her face pointed at the ground breathing heavy. Toshiro looked at her shocked as Kira stopped in her tracks looking astonished at what had just happened. No one had seen Izayoi move let along grab her said and run the other demon through. Genji stumbled to the side before he fell looking horrified at what had happened.

"Iz." Taro said softly worried she had given in to her demon. His fears were solidified as he saw the flash of red as she shifted her body to turn to Kira. Taro forced himself to his feet with a grunt of pain before he tried to grab Izayoi.

"Don't!" he heard Toshiro call from the other side of the room. "It's her demon working with her powers. They are…. they are incredible." He said before the demon turned and quickly trusted her long claws into his chest puncturing his lung as he fell backwards. Izayoi growl became even louder as she saw Toshiro hit the ground and blood came to his lips.

"Shiro!" Taro called as he was about to run over when Izayoi charged the demon. The two slashed wildly back and forth trying to finish the other before they were finished themselves. Taro ran over to Toshiro as he sat against the rock wall with his eyes closed as he tried to heal himself. "Shiro, just relax. The others should be here soon. He told his brother in law just as they heard footsteps coming into the room. They looked over to see Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kagome and Ayame run in and stop in their tracks. Toshiro started to couch as more blood came from his mouth. Kagome ran over to him not caring the danger as the other followed worried.

"Shiro." She said softly kneeling beside him as he relaxed. She started to try to heal him as they heard a wild snarl making everyone turn and notice Izayoi fighting the demon for the first time. "She's lost." Kagome said as Toshiro nodded.

"Yeah." He quickly took a breath of air and push up to his feet as the others protested and tried to get him to sit back down. "Izzy's going to die if I don't help."

"And you're going to die if you aren't healed." Kagome told her son.

"If me and Izzy are going to die. We're going to take all the demons with us." He said as he slowly and gently grabbed his bow from where he dropped it. "We're not going down until the last one is gone." He said as a trail of blood came from the corner of his mouth. Kagome started to cry as Ayame reached out to stop him when Sesshomaru shook his head.

"We are of the greatest clan in the world." He said.

"He takes after his idiot father." Kagome said before she grabbed Toshiro making him turn to show the irises of his eyes a bright mystifying blue color. "Shiro…."

"Isn't it bad enough mom has to worry about dad and Izzy? You pushing anymore and you will die." Shippo told his little brother before Toshiro shook his head and turned back pulling from his mother's grasp as he charged into battle beside his sister.

"Get things worked out." Sesshomaru said looking at Taro as he stumbled and fell back against the rock wall before sliding to the ground in a grunt of pain. Sesshomaru and Shippo took off to help the two as Ayame and Kagome knelt on eight side of Taro as he pulled his hand away from his side to revile a massively bleeding wound.

"What the hell happened?" Ayame asked as her own motherly fears began to show seeing Taro's face start to go white and he was breathing heavily as he glanced up at her with green eyes that matched her own. She looked back at the white fur he wore and saw it now turned to red as Kagome tried to work fast to stop the bleeding and heal the wound while not hurting him more with her pure powers. "Taro." Ayame said as Taro started to close his eyes. "Taro, open your eyes. Look at me." She commanded and saw him look up at her.

"I'm not that weak, mother." He smirked showing his fangs as he looked back at Izayoi as she was slammed into the ground. "Iz…. She needs more help." He said as he tried to move only to be held firmly in place by Ayame.

"She has Sesshomaru and Shippo helping her and Toshiro. You need to get fixed first." He shook his head as his eyes flashed. "Taro, you get up, you're going to die in a matter of minutes. I'm not going to let my son throw his life away to join a battle that he doesn't need to be in."

"She's my mate!" He snarled at her making her blink in confusion at the anger he threw at her. "I'm supposed to protect my mate, and keep her safe and alive. I need to take care of my mate." He growled as she looked at Izayoi as the girl crouched with a snarl at the demon.

"You are my son, and you have more to think about then just running into a battle. If something happens to Izzy wouldn't it be best to be healed and able to go back to your pups? They will be heartbroken enough to know something happened to their mother, what would happen if something happened to their father too."

"I will protect my mate and pup." He growled low and dangerously as Kagome looked at Ayame desperately trying to calm her son just as the others ran in. Koga and Inuyasha knelt beside their mates while the others stopped behind them and watched the fight while listening to Kagome explain everything that had happened since she arrived. Taro closed his eyes before he opened them completely changed from his normal clear green eyes. He snarled and tried to stand up as Ayame and Kagome fell back from his quick movement. Koga and Inuyasha grabbed him and slammed him back down.

"Taro, you listen to me." Inuyasha started. "You try anything again and I'll kill ya myself. Let Kagome heal ya and then you can take care of your mate. You can't do anything in the shape you're in now. Sit still." Inuyasha snarled at the young demon who looked up at him with his eyes narrowed and his fangs bared. After a minute, he relaxed against the floor and let Kagome start working again as Inuyasha and the others turned feeling the electricity intensify in the room, the air thinned and the snarls from the twins became louder as they landed and crouched glaring at the demons with their eyes filled with their power. Kira looked between the two then at Shippo and Sesshomaru and knew there was no way out, but she would be damned if she were going down without a fight. She pulled all of her energy together and gave one last massive push as Toshiro and Izayoi did the same. The powers clashed causing a bright light to explode through the room blinding everyone as the rumble of the rock all around them was disintegrated.

The group looked over at the scene as their eyes refocused. They saw Shippo kneeling as he breathed heavily with his head bowed. Sesshomaru stood not far from him also breathing heavy as he looked around. Everyone's eyes settled on the three limp bodies in the middle of the room, covered in blood and ruble all three unmoving. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku rushed over as Kagome tried to hurry up and heal Taro. She glanced over as Inuyasha pulled Izayoi closer to him and cradled her silently while Sango sat next to him doing the same with Toshiro. Hanna stood with Hatsu, Jiro, Akio and Inu No Toshio as they watched. Kagome pushed quickly before turning to look at the group with her first-born children. Slowly she rose to her feet and ran over; praying to anything and everything that they were all right but the look her friends held and the fear Shippo and Sesshomaru showed as they walked over made her heart sink. She dropped between her sister and her mate and looked at the two children in their arms. Tears gathered in her eyes as she saw them still limp. Suddenly she saw Toshiro take a breath. Apparently, everyone did as they looked surprised as they watching him take another and another. Their eyes turned to Izayoi who still hadn't take a breath before Hanna and Jiro helped Taro over to them and sat him in front of Inuyasha. The wolf demon's look of absolute torment broke the other's hearts as he reached out and took Izayoi into his own arms. As he pulled her close to him, Izayoi took a deep gasping breath.

"Izayoi." Taro whispered as Kagome looked at Toshiro as her tears slid down her face. She saw him start to open his eyes and look around groggily.

"Mom…? What- what happened?" He asked as his eyes focused on her ans she smiled brightly taking him into her arms tightly. "Where's the leader?" He asked as he looked at everyone. "Did we beat her?"

"Yeah, you did worse than beat her." Shippo grinned. "No trace of her left. Whatever you and Izzy did, it was powerful." Toshiro looked back at Taro holding Izayoi.

"Izzy…" he trailed off as he tried to move closer to his twin sister.

"She's okay." Kagome said as she tried to wipe away the tears that wet her face. "She'll be okay as soon as we get her back and she is healed."

"I think that's best for everyone." Inu no Taisho said looking around at the group. Everyone was exhausted and barely able to move. Blood stained everyone's skin and clothing, some their own and some their enemies and many had wounds that need to be healed soon or else their lives would be in danger. He saw Taro wince as he tried to move with Izayoi still clutched in his hands, his green eyes still unmoving from her white face.

"We need to get moving if we want to keep everyone alive." Sesshomaru said pushing himself to his feet while Nebi walked over afraid before she nudged Izayoi's cheek with her nose.

"It's alright, Nebi." Taro said softly before he mustered everything he had left and lifted Izayoi and himself onto her back. "Take us home." He said as the others pulled what little power they had left and pushed themselves to the well where they would be treated, healed and reunited with their loved ones they had all left behind in the safety of the modern era.


End file.
